It's Not Easy Being Green
by A Lone Black Rose
Summary: A strange green girl literally runs into Daniel on another planet, and she helps SG-1 by turning into...a T-Rex? Just who is this girl, and how does she know about The Wizard of Oz? X-Over with Teen Titans. Implied BBxRa and some slight DanxOc, one-sided
1. Prologue

**It's Not Easy Being Green**

Greetings, Earthers. This is me first story in a while, so it might take a bit to get the ball rolling. Just yell at me and I will eventually update. Anywho, this is a _Stargate SG-1_ crossover with _Teen Titans_, the animated series, for the most part. This part of it mostly takes place in the SG1 universe, and there is no antropic cascade failure, because there are no characters that appear in both universes. The POV with shift through the story, but it's usually third person and pretty easy to figure out. Drop me a line if you have any questions.

The main character is Victoria Arella Logan, daughter of BB and Raven.

Future chapters will have explanations as necessary.

**Prologue**

Branches tore at green skin and black hair as she sprinted through the dense foliage. Shouts erupted behind her, spurring on even faster as blasts of energy exploded against trees left and right.

_Where the hell am I? _The thought briefly flitted through her mind as she vaulted over a fallen log. _One minuet I'm with Mom and Uncle R fighting the crazy guy with the ray gun and the next, these guys are all over my ass._

Another blast went off, right where her head had been a few seconds before.

_Crap!_

Over the noise of her pursuers, she could hear something ahead.

_Machine guns? Primitive, but I'll take it over these guys any day. I just hope their friendly…_

She burst through the tree line, only to run straight into a guy in camo and glasses, sending them both tumbling. Shaking her head and re-aligning her vertebrae, the strange green girl looked at the person she had bowled over.

_Ooo, pretty eyes. FOCUS! Weird guys shooting at me for no apparent reason that are RIGHT BEHIND ME. _

"Hey, are you ok?" _His voice is nice too, ARGH_.

"Yeah, fine, except for the weird guys chasing me while trying to shoot me with their nasty-lookin' sticks." She leaped to her feet, ignoring the shocked expression on the man's face.

"You know English?" the guy, who was kinda cute, looked at her puzzled.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" That was definitely her mother's sarcastic streak.

A large crash sounded near by and the girl's head whipped towards it.

"Not that this isn't a fun conversation, but do you know anywhere that we can go to, like, hide?"

"Um, sure, yeah i-"

"Great! You're driving. Hop on."

He blinked and, in the place that the girl had been was a large green mare. Not really knowing what had happened, nor caring as another blast hit the tree next to him, he got on the horse and it sped off.

PAGEBREAK

This was supposed to be a standard, routine mission. Go to the planet, check out some ruins, go home. Simple, right?

Unfortunately, Daniel Jackson probably should have learned that 'Simple' was not in his job description and way above his pay grade.

That's why, on this planet that was seemingly inhabited by a low-level aboriginal population, he found himself being plowed into by a green and black blur.

Blinking to regain some focus, he sat up to help, what he discovered, was a green girl with black hair and a black-and-blue…dress?, who was re-arraigning herself so her feet were below her spleen and so on.

"Hey, are you ok?" The moment the words left his mouth, he berated himself. _There is no way that she could speak -_

"Yeah, fine, except for the weird guys chasing me while trying to shoot me with their nasty-lookin' sticks." The girl sprang up, ignoring his offered hand as well as his jaw, which was currently at their feet.

"You know English?" _Brilliant observation, there, doctor._

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Was that sarcasm? Ok, something is definitely up, here.

A loud explosion ripped through the woods, and the girls head snapped towards the noise, her pointed ears twitching.

"Not that this isn't a fun conversation, but do you know anywhere that we can go to, like, hide?" Hide? Oh, yeah. The weird guys with the nasty sticks. Daniel got a sickening feeling that she meant a group of Jaffa.

"Um, sure, yeah i-"

"Great! You're driving. Hop on." Driving? Driving what?

He blinked and, in the place that the girl had been was a large green mare. Not really knowing what had happened, nor caring as another blast hit the tree next to him, he got on the horse and it sped off.

PAGEBREAK

"Daniel, where the hell are you?" Colonel Jack O'Neill shouted into his radio, picking off another few Jaffa as he did so.

"Any response, sir?" Major Sam Carter asked when he ducked behind the ruins that were their cover.

He shook his head. "Not yet. But if he forgot to change the batteries, then so help me-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by a staff blast above their heads. Carter couldn't help but crack a small smile before standing and letting off another volley of shots.

PAGEBREAK

Daniel was becoming increasingly disoriented as trees flew past them. Literary. The terrain had become more uneven as they approached the Gate's location, and it made it harder for the…Horse? He wasn't really sure if she was a horse, a human, or a pterodactyl, which is what she had turned into. Hence the 'flying.'

_Hold on tight._

Ok, where had that come from? He looked down at the creature below him. No, it couldn't be. The dinosaur turned its head, looking, no _glaring_ at him.

_Yes, it was me. Now, HOLD ON TO YOUR PANTS!_

Completely baffled, Daniel wrapped his arms around her neck just in time for her to turn a corkscrew and fly straight up. The scientist scrambled for a better hold as she dove, narrowly avoiding several staff blasts as she grabbed a Jaffa with her feet and tossed him into another.

_So, which way to this hiding place?_

"Uh…" Daniel looked around, trying to get his bearings as they rose above the trees. An explosion caught his eye, drawing them to the clearing that the Gate was in. "There!" he pointed, tapping her shoulder to indicate which direction to go in. She turned, speeding towards the battle.

"Daniel! Get your goddamn ass to the Gate! We are under fire, repeat, we are under fire!" his radio blared to life as they got closer.

_Friends of yours?_

"Yeah. Do you think you can hurry up a bit, please?"

_I'm going as fast as I can in this form, dude. Dinos weren't exactly built for speed._

"Can you take another?"

_Not easily, with you on. If I did, you could fall off._

Daniel looked down. It was a very long way to the ground. "This is fine. Will you be able to help once we're there?"

_Will your friends all be wearing green?_

"Yeah."

_Good, then I'll aim for the guys in skirts. Just one thing._

"What?"

_That clearing isn't what you meant by safety, is it? _How she could sound skeptical in a thought, Daniel had no idea, but there it was.

"No. There's a giant stone ring there that is a portal to our home planet."

_Then I take it we're not in Kansas any more._

"How did you-"

_Hold on tight!_ She cut him off, diving for the ground. At the last second, she pulled up, changing into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and landing between the Jaffa and SG-1.

PAGEBREAK

In the past two years three months, Colonel O'Neill had seen a lot of crazy stuff. This, however, took the cake. He stared for a moment, blinking a few times to make sure he saw right, 'cause there was no way that he just saw Daniel ride into the clearing on a green pterodactyl. And it was impossible that that same pterodactyl turned into an equally green T-Rex and started attacking the Jaffa who had been shooting at them.

"Sir…?" Carter's befuddled voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"No, Carter, you are not crazy. I see the dinosaur, too." Never thought he would _ever_ say _that_.

"And is that…?"

"It certainly looks like Daniel on its back, Carter. I just hope he knows more about what the hell is going on then I do."

PAGEBREAK

She had no idea what that 'Gate' was, but she had a feeling that it was the portal thing that Daniel - his friend on the radio had called him that, right? - had talked about. And given three guesses, she would pick that giant rock ring with the orange chevrons was it.

Landing hard as the king of lizards, she roared, sending many of the attackers screaming away. She charged, bowing her head and plowing through a group of them.

A cry on her back reminded her that Daniel was still there, and she changed to a horse, running to the giant circle and stopping to let him off. Once he slid off her back, she turned to the two people who were gaping at her and the one who just stared. She morphed back into a human and waved.

"Hi. I'm Victoria." The world started spinning, and she keeled over backwards, landing flat and jarring her spine. She felt something wet on her back as Daniel yelled, and knew no more.

"Can somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on?" O'Neill yelled in confusion as Daniel rushed foreword to check the green girl.

"I, too, would like an explanation, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said, moving towards the group and placing the end of his staff on the ground.

"Yeah, I bet everyone would, but maybe that could wait until we get back to the SGC." The archeologist sighed in relief as he found Victoria's pulse. He gingerly checked around her neck for any injuries, and his blood froze when he felt wetness on her back.

"Oh crap." He hurriedly turned her on her side, revealing a small, round aria of charred flesh. "Sam, can you dial out?" Daniel asked, pulling out a bandage and pressed it to the wound.

The sound of Jaffa approaching reached their ears and she rushed to the DHD, wincing at the sight of the angry wound. Daniel rolled Victoria onto her back and gently lifted her up.

"Hold on a sec, Daniel. How do we know that she's not a threat?" O'Neill asked, stepping towards him.

Shouts could be heard coming closer as the wormhole opened.

"Jack, she saved our lives. If it weren't for her, then I would be stranded and you would be either be organizing a rescue or trying to hold down the Gate."

"Sir!" The two men turned to see a much larger group of Jaffa flooding into the clearing.

"Carter, send the IDC!" O'Neill yelled, opening fire into the oncoming enemies.

"Jack, we can't just leave her here!" Daniel roared, crouching behind a ruin.

"Fine, but you're explaining this to Hammond!" the colonel yelled back, laying down cover fire and moving towards the gate. Teal'c and Sam ran through, closely followed by Daniel and the girl. Jack ran up, shooting one last volley into the crowd as he backed through the event horizon.

_**A/N: a bit of a cliffie, but you would come back if it wasn't, now would you. I realize it's starting a bit slow, but it will pick up. I promise. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Not Quite Human

Hullo humans, it's been awhile. The not-awaited second chapter it here because, while absolutely NO ONE reviewed, two people put this on their story alert list. As such, this chapter goes out to **Dragoon Galaxy** and **grizzlyBUR** for liking this story enough to see what happens next.

Just, as a note, I have the next two chapters written, but the WILL NOT BE POSTED unless I get some kind of review. Anything, I'm not picky!

Btw, the German phrase in this chapter means "Brilliant observation, doctor."

**Chapter 1:  
Not Quite Human**

Klaxons blared as the warning of an incoming wormhole played through the intercom.

"It's SG-1's IDC, sir." Sergeant Harriman said, reading the data off the screen.

"They aren't due for another three hours. Open the Iris." General Hammond ordered.

"We need a med team in here, stat!" Major Carter cried as she and Teal'c came through. They hurried off the ramp as Daniel appeared, carrying a green woman, quickly followed by Colonel O'Neill and several staff blasts.

"Close the iris!" Several loud thumps where heard after the General's order and the wormhole disengaged.

The medical team poured in, lead by Dr. Frasier, and took the woman from Daniel. They laid her on a stretcher and Janet checked her pulse and heartbeat.

"We need to get a bandage on this, let's get her to the infirmary!" the petit woman yelled, rushing the team out past General Hammond.

He looked at the strange figure before addressing SG-1. "Who was that?"

"I'm not really sure, sir," Jack quipped, looking expectantly at Daniel, "but Daniel does."

The resident archeologist looked uncomfortable, so Hammond cut in, "You can debrief at 1500 hours. Go and get changed."

"Thank you, sir," Major Carter said as she followed Daniel out of the Gate Room.

PAGEBREAK

Fog clouded Victoria's mind as she struggled to open twenty pound eyelids. Beige cement ceilings met her gaze as the smell of disinfectant reached her nose.

_Hospital. _Though, not the usual one. She looked around, seeing that this definitely wasn't the Tower infirmary. For one thing, Cy was no ware to be found, and her parents were not waiting to give her a lecture on being more careful on missions.

She tried to sit up, groaning as the wound on her back stretched painfully.

"Whoa, hold on there." A short, brown haired woman walked over, seeing her trying to get up. "Take it easy there. You've got a very bad burn on your back."

"Urgh, what happened?" She looked around, trying to see as much as she could from her prone position on the bed.

"I was hoping you could tell me that," the woman checked a monitor beside her bed.

"I take it we got back to Earth?" The doctor stiffened slightly. _Does she think I'm an alien? _

"Yes, you did."

"What state are we in?" Victoria could see the color drain from the doctor's face.

"You should rest. You need it." The woman did something to her IV, and the world faded to black. _Not again…_

PAGEBREAK

"Will someone explain to me who our guest is?" General Hammond asked, taking a seat at the head of the conference table. Seated around it were SG-1 and Dr. Frasier. They all looked expectantly at Dr. Jackson.

"Well, General, all we really know is that her name is Victoria and that she seems to have strange…" he trailed off, searching for the right word while shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Super powers, I believe is the right term, General." Colonel O'Neill cut in, blunt as usual.

Hammond looked at his 2IC in disbelief. "Super powers, Colonel?"

"We witnessed her transform into several different animals," Teal'c said.

"Several of which have been extinct for a while, sir."

"Colonel, are you telling me that this woman turned into a dinosaur?"

"Two, actually, sir. A pterodactyl and a T-Rex." The nonchalance that O'Neill said that with made General Hammond worried.

"Why in God's name did you bring her back through the gate, then?" the bald man demanded.

"It was Daniel's idea, sir." Again, everyone focused on the archeologist.

"Well, doctor?"

"General, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think she's from Earth." Dead silence met Daniel's statement.

"You're right. It does sound crazy." Jack broke the silence in his usual manner.

"Do you have any evidence do support this, doctor?" Why did he have to make it sound like she was one of Sam's devices?

"She was using American colloquialisms and popular references." Even to his own ears it sounded flimsy.

Sighing, General Hammond turned to his Chief Medical Officer. "Dr. Frasier, what can you tell us about her?"

"Well, sir, apart from the... unusual skin color and some minor differences, she seems anatomically identical to any other human female. Her eyes and ears seem to be more sensitive -"

"And pointed." Everyone turned to Colonel O'Neill at this outburst. "They are!"

"As I was saying, there seems to be several minor differences, a bigger heart and larger lunges, proportionally, but nothing dramatic. Genetically, however it's a difference story." Dr. Frasier opened the folder before her and pushed it towards General Hammond. "From what I can get from the initial tests, her DNA is very unstable."

The general looked up from the papers. "What do you make of it?"

"Honestly, sir? I have no idea of what to make of it. By all accounts, she shouldn't be alive. The human genetic structure isn't designed to operate with such unstable conditions." She paused, seeming to collect her thoughts for a minute. "I do believe, however, that Daniel is right."

"Doctor?" the unspoken order for an explanation was there.

"She woke up for a few minutes, sir. When she did, she asked if this was Earth and what state we were in."

"Could she be a Gua'uld?"

"No sir. There are no traces of Naquada anywhere in her body."

Hammond sighed, mulling the information over. A strange green girl had saved the lives of one of his best teams and seemed to have strange knowledge of a planet she should have never been to. He sighed again, looking up at the people at the table.

"Dr. Frasier, I want her moved into an observation room as soon as you can." She nodded. "And SG-1, I want you to keep an eye on her for a few days. Talk to her. I want to know what she does. Dismissed."

The five stood as he left, and gradually went their own ways.

PAGEBREAK

Daniel wasn't really sure what it was, but he was drawn to observation room that Victoria was in. she was still unconscious, but Dr. Frasier said that her wound was healing well and it was mainly due to the sedatives. He wasn't really sure how long he sat there, but it must have been a long time because the next time he looked at his watch, it was close to 2200. A yawn forced past his lips and he straightened his back, feeling several satisfying pops as he did so.

Absently, he glanced back at the girl on the bed, only to find her awake and staring at him. He jumped a bit, but held the gaze.

_Hello, Daniel._

He looked around to see if there was another person in the room, but he was alone. Turning back to Victoria, he found her smiling, her eyes laughing at him.

"So that was you. You were the one talking to me before."

_In a sense. I'm not really talking, even if you are. You don't even have to talk, really. Just think loudly. Well, louder then you usually do._

"What do you mean 'louder then I usually do?'"

_I could hear you in my sleep. Literally. You woke me up. _He could hear the smile in her…thought?, despite the accusatory tone.

"Oh, sorry about that."

_Quite alright._

"Just out of curiosity, what did you hear?"

_Mainly you wondering who I am. What I am. How many languages do you speak?_

The randomness of the question caught him off guard. "Um…28 fluently with bits and pieces of others here and there. Why do you ask?"

_That would explain why you were thinking in German and Latin along with English._

"You know German and Latin?" he could almost hear her laughing at the similarity of this question to the second thing he said to her.

_Leuchtende beobachtung, Herr Doktor.*_

"Well, that answers that question…"

_But not all your others._

"My others?"

_Who am I? What am I? Where I come from? How did I get here?_

"How did you-?"

_As I said, you think rather loudly. _

Daniel remained silent for a moment, almost pouting as he heard her laugh in his mind.

_Do you want the answers?_

"Yes."

_I will tell you. On one condition._

"What?"

_You answer those questions too. _He smiled at the statement. He could bear talking to this girl, so to speak. Hell, he might even enjoy it.

_First things first; name, age and place of birth. That alright?_

"I can deal with that. My name is Daniel Jackson, I'm thirty-four years old and I was born in New York."

_Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Jackson. My name is Victoria Logan, I'm sixteen and I'm from Jump City._

"Please, call me Daniel. Where is Jump City?" She was silent for a few moments, as if shocked, but it didn't show when she replied.

_Jump City's one of the largest cities in the U.S. It's on the coast of California, between San Francisco and L.A._ Daniel didn't respond right away, either. There was no such place as Jump City. At least, not that he knew of. And it certainly wasn't a huge city in California.

_Daniel? What year is it? _The question sounded small and tentative.

"It's 2001."

_Oh my god…_

"What? What's wrong?"

_I was born in 2013._


	3. Chapter 2: Definitely Not In Kansas

A/N: Humans, here is the next chapter of INEBG. You can all thank** Eternal Density **for this, as he is the only one who took the time to review. Learn from him, Earth-mites, learn.

Anywho, this chap's a bit longer and a bit more dense then the last two; lots of explaining and such, but FEAR NOT! There will be action within the next few chapters.

Same breakdown as before; no reviews, no updates. It's a simple system and it works.

**Chapter 2  
Definitely not Kansas**

"What do you mean, you were born in 2013? That's twelve years from now."

_The weirdness of this situation is not lost on me, Daniel. I'm a green, sixteen year old girl who lives in a city that doesn't exist and that hasn't been born yet._

Daniel rubbed his eyes; this sounded like Sam's area of expertise. "Ok, let's try to figure this out. What planet are you from?"

_Earth._

"What year is it there?"

_2032._

"What were you doing before you ran into me?"

_Running from the mean-looking guys with nasty sticks._

"And before that?"

_Fighting this weird dude with a ray gun with my mom and uncle._

Daniel blinked in surprise. "You were fighting him? What do you mean you were fighting him?"

_Mom, Uncle R and I got called on a mission. Someone had broken into Wayne Tech's west coast headquarters and was raiding their R&D sector. We were trying to stop him and he grabbed a random gun and shot me with it. Next thing I knew, the guys in chainmail were yelling and trying to shoot me. _

He listened carefully, trying to figure out this problem.

_Daniel, it's late. You should get some rest._

He checked his watch; the glowing numbers read 03:42. Seeing this, he yawned.

_Go get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning. _Feeble laughter clung to the weak joke, and he nodded, getting up and stretching.

"Good night, Victoria," he said, turning the lights out.

_'Night, Daniel._ He left the room and she lowered herself into a healing trance.

PAGEBREAK

The five and a half hours of sleep that Daniel had gotten was easily the best he had had in quite a while. He had bunked on the base, going to the room he had unofficially dubbed as "his" when he was burning the midnight oil. Turning into the elevator, he nearly ran into Sam.

"Morning," Daniel greeted, pressing the button for Level 22.

Sam gave him a strange look, replying with a "morning."

He threw her a puzzled glance. "What?"

"You seem…perky this morning." The doors opened and they walked out, turning towards the Commissary.

"Perky?" She nodded, moving to avoid Sgt. Siler who was hurrying down the hall past them.

"So what's the occasion?"

Daniel just smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing, I just slept well."

They got their breakfast and sat down, waving Teal'c over when he came in. They talked quietly about spots and random things. Eventually, however, the conversation turned to the strange guest in the Iso room.

"Sam, I have a puzzle for you." She perked up in anticipation. "How can someone be sixteen, born in 2013, and live in a city that doesn't exist."

"I'm assuming that the person you're talking about is real and alive?" When Daniel made a face, she smiled. "Just checking. Well, there are a couple possibilities that explain parts of it; the age and birth discrepancies could caused by time travel, such as the time we were sent back to 1969."

"And what of the non-existent place of residence?" Teal'c asked, taking another bite of fruit salad.

"I don't know how to explain that." She paused, thinking. "Who are we talking about, Daniel?"

He blinked, "oh, I was talking to Victoria last night -"

"You mean the girl in the infirmary?" Sam asked, putting down her fork in surprise.

"Yeah, I was talking to her last night. Well, sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of?' Were you actually in the Iso room with her?"

"No, I was talking to her from the Observation Room, and she, wasn't really talking back."

"How is it you were able to engage in conversation with her if she was not speaking?" Teal'c asked,

Daniel was saved the trouble of answering when Jack came bouncing into the room

"Good morning, campers." He was greeted by a chorus of, "Morning, sir/Jack/O'Neill."

"When you're all done, Frasier wants to see us in Iso Room 2. Said something about our guest acting weird." The rest of the team exchanged glances and abruptly stood, leaving their plates and making a beeline for the elevator. A very confused colonel watched them go, before murmuring under his breath and jogging to catch up with them.

The ride was short, and the moment the doors opened, the two scientists quickly walked towards the Iso Rooms, leaving Teal'c to explain their earlier conversation to O'Neill. Upon reaching the second isolation room, they were met by Dr. Frasier, who was looking from the papers in her hand to the figure on the bed below them and back.

"So, doc, what did you want us for?" Jack asked, peering over the heads of his teammates.

"Take a look for yourself, Colonel." She directed their attention to Victoria, looking as peaceful as possible, floating several inches above the mattress.

"Well that's not normal."

"Sir, she's a green shape shifter. There isn't much normal about her," Carter told the colonel, moving closer to the glass. She turned to the CMO, "Do you have any idea how she's doing that?"

Janet shook her head. "No. She's not emitting any discernable waves or fields and there's nothing holding her up."

Daniel, who had been silent up to this point, spoke up, "she's meditating." Everyone else looked at him. "Well, think about it. Many ancient beliefs held that if one were to lower themselves into a deep enough meditative state, they would lift up from the Earth, or levitate."

Jack looked unconvinced. "Okay, say she is meditating. Why and how is she doing it?"

"Think about it, Jack. She just received a serious injury. This could be some sort of…" he paused, thinking.

_Healing trance?_

"Yes, exactly, thank you. A healing trance." He turned to the other occupants of the room to be met with incredulous stares. "What?"

"Who were you talking to, Daniel?" Sam said, looking at her friend worriedly.

"You guys."

"I think she meant who were you thanking?" Jack told him.

Daniel looked at everyone there. "Well, who said healing trance?" The rest of SG-1 and Dr. Frasier exchanged glances.

"No one spoke, Daniel Jackson. Only you."

The answer suddenly occurred to him, and he turned back to the glass. "She said it, then."

By this point, Dr. Frasier looked very worried. "Do you mean Victoria?" He nodded. "Daniel, she didn't say anything. Are you feeling alright?"

He looked at her indignantly. "I'm fine, Janet."

_Are you sure? You look a little pale. _There was laughter in the voice.

"Victoria."

_The one and only._

"Could you please stop doing that? Everyone thinks I'm crazy." If the strange looks everyone was giving him were anything to go by, this was very true.

He heard her sigh, _fine. __**This better?**_

Judging by the startled looks on his teammate's faces, it was. "Yes, thank you."

_**Are you going to introduce me to everyone? **_

Daniel chuckled, both at the comment and the expressions at his friend's faces. "Guys, this is Victoria Logan," he motioned to her body, still floating over the cot. "Victoria, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter, Dr. Janet Frasier and Teal'c."

_**It's a pleasure to meet you all.**_

"It is indeed an honor to meet you as well, Victoria Logan. You are truly a formidable warrior." Teal'c said, inclining his head in here direction.

_**Thank you, Teal'c. I look foreword to a day were I might see your prowess in battle.**_

"Not that this isn't pleasant and all, but does anyone else find it the least bit odd that we're talking to a voice in our heads that may or may not be coming from a green girl who is levitating in the medical room below us?" Jack asked.

"With all do respect, sir, stranger things have happened," Major Carter responded.

_**You mean like the time everyone switched bodies?**_

"Exact - wait a minute, how did you know that?" Sam turned in shock, staring at the figure on the bed.

_**You and Daniel think loudly, except you usually think in English, with a little French here and there.**_

O'Neill threw her a surprised look. "French, Carter?" The scientist looked uncomfortable for a moment.

_**Can I tell them? **_Sam nodded. _**She dated a hockey player in college. **_

Seeing her friend's discomfort, Janet stepped in. "Victoria, do you know how you're able to do this?"

_**You mean the telepathy?**_

"Yes."

_**I can't give you a clear, scientific answer with concrete evidence and logical explications like you want. All I can say is that I've always been able to do this. Just like I've always been able to change into different animals and I've always been able to fly and levitate and all those sorts of things.**_

"Can you at least tell us how you got your … powers?"

_**The same way I got my eye or hair color; from my parents.**_

"Whoa, there. You're saying that your mom can turn into a dinosaur?" asked Jack, looking very confused.

_**No, my dad can**_, she stated so plainly that he began to twitch.

No wanting her CO to burst a blood vessel, Sam stepped in. "Victoria, how exactly did you end up on P3X-746?"

_**Beg pardon?**_

"The planet we were on." She clarified.

_**Oh. I'm not really sure. I was fighting some wannabe super villain with my mom and uncle and he grabbed a ray gun and shot me with it. Next thing I know, a group of dudes in skirts are shooting fireballs at me with really nasty sticks.**_

The members of SG-1 glanced at each other dubiously. _Super villain_? That sounded like something out of a comic book.

"Uh, where were you when that happened?" the major asked, trying to figure this out.

_**Downtown Jump City at Wayne Tech's west coast R&D lab.**_

"Wayne Tech? You mean, like, Bruce Wayne? From Batman?" Jack asked, incredulity tingeing his voice. His question was met with stony silence.

"Victoria? Are you still awake?" Dr. Frasier called, looking concerned.

The rest of them joined, worry forming, as Daniel stared pensively at the girl hovering over the medical bed.

_Victoria? Are you awake?_ He though loudly but gently.

_Daniel?_ The voice was small and tentative, almost afraid.

_Yes?_

_Are you sure that there's no Jump City?_

The question puzzled him, but he answered _I'm sure._

_What about Gotham? Or Metropolis, or Speed City?_

The names sounded familiar, but… _No, there are no cities by any of those names._

_Then, how does Jack know my uncle's name?_

Daniel blinked. Her uncle? How the hell could Bruce Wayne, a fictional character, be her uncle? Unless…

"You're from an alternate reality."


	4. Chapter 3: What was that truck's plate?

_A/N:Greetings, humans. Due to the review left, once again, by __**Eternal Destiny**__, you are getting an update. He is a worthy example of a good reader. Learn humans! LEARN. For the next chapter to go up, I shall need TWO reviews, because A) inflation has hit and a review just doesn't buy what it used to, and B) The next chapter isn't quite done yet and I need more time to finish it and prepare for finals before my brain explodes._

_Here is the next chapter, earthlings. Savor it._

**Chapter 3  
What was that the license plate of that truck?**

Sam was tired. Really tired. It had been several hours since they had left Victoria's Iso room, and since then, all she had been doing was alternating between trying to figure out how inter-reality travel was possible without a quantum mirror and reading some of the _many_ comics that Colonel O'Neill had brought in for "research." Honestly, the man had more comics then her brother and nephews combined.

She blearily looked at her watch and realized that she had worked straight through her usual lunch break before standing and heading to the commissary, stretching her back and grabbing her now-stale coffee.

Absently pushing the button for Level 22, she was somewhat surprised when Daniel walked in the floor above her stop; the archeologist looking as tired as she felt.

"How's it going on your end?" she asked, waving him through the doors at their floor.

He rubbed his eyes and gave a weak smile. "Honestly, not all that well. I can't find anything in any of the artifacts on base or in the archives that could explain what happened. No references to any Asgard, Ancient or Goa'uld technology that could have anything to do with this, other then the quantum mirror, and that's already ruled out.

"Have you had any luck?"

She shook her head as they enter the mess hall. "No. There's nothing that I can think of from this end that would explain this. If I could get a look at the ray-gun that Victoria said she way shot with, maybe, but nothing so far." She paused, grabbing a massive piece of chicken, before smiling. "And the comics that Colonel O'Neill brought in haven't been much help, either."

That got a smile from Daniel. "Jack brought in comic books?" Sam nodded. "Dare I ask why?"

"He said that they were for _research_, but I think this is just his excuse to read comics instead of finishing his report."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't put it past him."

After they sat down, they ate in relative silence, pausing only when Sam asked why he had been on Level twenty-one.

He sighed heavily, putting his fork down on a nearly empty plate before responding. "I was checking on Victoria." He gave Sam a serious look, "she isn't taking this well."

"That's understandable; she's a sixteen year old girl who was just ripped out of her own world into one where she doesn't even exist. The fact that almost nothing is the same here, not even the year can't help either."

"Yeah, and us keeping her in an observation room like an experiment probably isn't all that comforting. Do you think General Hammond will let her move to one of the private quarters on Level 25?"

Before she could answer, Walter's voice blared over the intercom.

"Would SG-1 and Dr. Frasier please report to med. Iso. 2, ASAP."

The two scientists shot each other worried looks before hurrying out of the commissary.

PAGEBREAK

"Déjà vu, anyone?" Jack quipped as he met the rest of his team in front of the viewing room's door. They entered, again preceded by Janet who was accompanied by General Hammond.

"Sir," Carter and O'Neill greeted respectfully. "What seems to be the problem, General?"

"Take a look, Colonel," the Texan replied, waving an arm at the bed below them. The one that was suspiciously lacking in green, female occupants.

Victoria was gone.

PAGEBREAK

The search conducted thereafter was relatively discreet, in part because, as Daniel had pointed out, she was a teenager who was suddenly thrown into an alternate universe where she didn't exist and her parents were comic book characters. So, as opposed to a wide-spread base lockdown search, the task was given to SGs 1 and 3, who were given strict orders not to harm her.

However, after a few hours of covertly checking every nook and cranny of Levels 19 through 28, they decided to expand their search upwards. Not long after, Col. Makepeace radioed in, saying that he though he saw a green animal near the Linguistics library on Level 18.

Jack and Daniel were closest and decided to go check it out; they were just around the corner when they heard a Zat discharge. Glancing at each other, they charged towards the sound to find Colonel Makepeace cautiously approaching a green Rottweiler that appeared to be unconscious.

"Colonel Makepeace, what the hell are you doing?" O'Neill roared, roughly grabbing the Colonel and spinning him about.

The man looked shocked for a second. "I was incapacitating the-"

"Were your orders to find the girl and contact either myself or General Hammond _without_ harming her or weren't they?"

"Yes, sir. I was-"

"Does that looked unharmed to you, Colonel?" Jack pointed at the prone form on the floor that Daniel was checking.

"Sir, I was just-"

"Did it ever occur to you to try communicating with her, _before_ shooting?"

"It was charging me, sir. I had to incapacitate it." Jack narrowed his eyes at him; this smelt like B.S.

"If _she_ was charging you, why isn't she facing you, Colonel?" Makepeace looked appropriately flustered, but was saved the trouble of answering by a snarl behind him.

He and O'Neill turned to see Daniel backing away from a huge green tiger that looked very unhappy.

The two men backed away slightly as the large cat growled again. Her eyes focused on Makepeace for a moment before she charged, planting her paws on his chest and knocking him to the floor, his head hitting hard, before pushing off, elegantly flipping and landing in a crouch as a human before sprinting down the adjacent hall.

"Victoria!" Daniel yelled, running past the two colonels after her.

Jack watched them go, helping Makepeace to his feet.

"See, sir? It tri-"

"Makepeace, shut it. Firstly, THAT is what we call charging. Secondly, the reason she did that is probably because you shot her. Thirdly, she is a SHE, not an it. And lastly, if she really wanted to hurt you, she would have used her claws."

At that, Makepeace looked down at his rumpled BDUs; there were four large dusty paw prints, but there were no other marks or cuts in the fabric or skin.

Rolling his eyes, Jack took out his radio. "Be advised, Victoria is heading south in corridor A18. Daniel is in pursuit. Myself and Colonel Makepeace are heading to the infirmary. Over."

"Copy that, Colonel. Any serious injuries?" Hammond's voice asked over the line.

"No, sir. Makepeace just got a bump on the head. It's only a precaution, General."

"Understood, over." After pocketing his radio, O'Neill turned to Makepeace. "Let's go let Ol' Doc Frasier take a look at you, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 4: Make Peace, Not War

A/N: Ah, my lovely lovely peeps, I have returned. Four months late ^_^; Firstly, let me just get this out, hem a-hem...

**HOLY CRAP!**

That was for a couple things. A) I am so very sorry for making you wait so long. Shit went down this summer and just about everything in my life changed pretty rapidly, so , as a result, when I had time, no inclination. When I had inclination, no time. And on the rare occurrences that I had both, I had nothing with which to write, i.e. pens, paper, computer, cave wall, anything, really.

The second is for the fact that this story has officially broke the 800 view mark and, as i write this, is four away from 900. Of course, there's still only eleven reviews and nine alerts... Sooo to you nine people, thank you for caring enough to possibly check back.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I'm changing Victoria's age, **she's **_**sixteen**_** instead of nineteen**. I've gone back to change the other chaps, too, but the story's gonna take a turn that will make a lot more sense if she's sixteen.

Anywho, the next chap is underway and, hopefully, the plotbunny will bite my writer's block should it rear it's ugly head. However, now I have a plot! Haha!

So, please enjoy this chap, I hope you find it good, despite its fairly short length. Next chap will be up as soon as I finished and I get at least one new reviewer...or five old ones, or both. I'd really like both.

And thus, the story continues...

**Chapter 4  
Make Peace, Not War**

Four hours after her run-in with Makepeace, Victoria was still MIA. Reluctant to let her remain loose, General Hammond had given the ultimatum: find her before 2100 hours or he would have to order a base-wide lockdown and search. At present, it was around 1923, giving them just over an hour and a half to find her, and Daniel was getting very worried.

After he had chased Victoria through most of Level 18, she had vanished without a trace; no one saw her on the stairs, she didn't take the elevator, and the bolts were still in place on the emergency access hatches.

Making another quick sweep of the level, he went up to the monitoring station on Level 16, finding Sam there helping to coordinate the search.

Hearing him come in, she turned. "Any luck?"

He shook his head dejectedly. "None. Can you find the feed from A18 at around 1550?"

She nodded, pulling up the images on one of the screens.

An empty hallway appeared, static buzzing softly on the screen as a green human appeared. She looked around franticly, turning sharply to a noise they couldn't hear. The two watching blinked, and she disappeared, a disgruntled Daniel running into frame shortly after. He looked around before continuing through.

The two scientists glanced at each other, puzzled.

"Try playing it back frame-by-frame," Daniel suggested, leaning over the console.

Sam nodded and punched some keys, running the tape back and playing it much slower. The idea paid off as, instead of disappearing, they watched Victoria shrink rapidly, quickly growing too small for the camera to see.

"So that's where she went…" the archeologist muttered.

Sam looked up at him. "Fly on the wall?"

He chuckled. "Literally."

Carter paused, frowning. "What do you think made her run like that?"

Daniel grew serious. "It could have something to do with the fact that Colonel Makepeace shot her."

"He what?" Sam exclaimed, spinning in her chair to face him.

"Yeah, he Zatted her."

"Why?" the irate blond demanded.

"Makepeace said that she charged him, but I don't buy it." He paused for a moment, thinking, then said, "bring up the feed from A18 at around 1530."

She did so and they watched as a green Rottweiler walked into the frame, sniffing along the ground before freezing and turning around, growling at someone off screen. She backed away, before turning and running. A beam of blue light hit her flank and she went down.

PAGEBREAK

Victoria breathed in heavily as she looked down through the air vent. The room below smelled pleasant, a soothing mix of paper and old books and Daniel.

Daniel…

He was the only one she really trusted in this place. Sure, Sam, Jack, Janet and Teal'c were fairly friendly and rather nice, but there was something about Daniel. Probably his openness and kindness. When she had revealed herself to the others, they had hastened to try and hide their thoughts from her, but not Daniel. He had remained open, like the books he so loved.

She took a deep breath, savoring the scent, before continuing down the air duct, her raccoon tail gently brushing the sides. The room, -was it a library?- had been her original destination before that guy had shot her with the glorified taser. She couldn't clearly remember what happened after that; her animal instinct had taken over after that.

She was pretty sure that Daniel and O'Neill had been there, and that Jack had been yelling at the guy -Maypeace, or something like that- before she charged him. The changeling smirked at the memory of his face as she pounced on him. The only other thing she could clearly remember was someone chasing her before she flew into the air vent.

At present, she stopped, sniffing around the intersection of the duct she found herself in. ignoring the alluring smell of food coming from her left, she went straight, finding herself at the elevator shaft. As the car passed, hopped on, riding it to the top where she scrambled through the topmost vent, hissing as her wound scrapped against the edge of the duct.

The burn she had gotten earlier seemed to have shrunk after her healing trance, but not nearly as much as it should have; it was still charred somewhat with blisters about the edges and, if the feeling of the bandages against her back was any indication, it had started to bleed again. The shock she had gotten earlier from Maypole couldn't have helped that much, either.

Catching a whiff of something that smelled suspiciously like foliage, she turned down another passage and pushed forward, trying to ignore the burning on her back.

PAGEBREAK

To say that Daniel was irritated was an understatement; the deadline was rapidly approaching, Makepeace had shot a sixteen year old unprovoked, and they still they had no idea where the hell Victoria was. He had left Sam in the security booth over an hour ago to look, and he was no closer to finding the green-skinned teen then when she had flown into the duct.

At present, he was heading towards the infirmary to see if Jack was there so they could coordinate somewhat. The normally busy wing was quiet, as most of the staff had headed home for the night, so it was easy to find the short CMO among the beds.

"Hey Janet," he called, making his was to her. She turned at the sound of her name and offered him a smile, putting the clipboard in her hands down.

"Hello, Daniel. Any luck finding our patient?" He shook his head, tiredly massaging a temple.

"None." Was the reply. "Have you seen Jack?"

Janet shook her head, "Not since he brought Makepeace in, and that was over an hour ago. Sorry." The archeologist sighed before flashing her a tired smile.

"Thanks anyway, Janet." He had just turned to leave when Walter's voice blared over the intercom.

"Would SGs 1 and 3, please report to the briefing room."

Throwing one last look at the doctor, Daniel shrugged and made his way down to level 27.


	6. Chapter 5: Kindred Geek

A/N: *Peeks out from behind a shelter* Uh…Hi guys ^_^; sorry it took another four months for an update…despite getting seven reviews…and having this on my comp w/o an end for weeks…

Crazy crap's been going on and I almost forgot about this until a couple people started reviewing and faving and alerting in the last week (six new people…SIX!) I figured that I should probably put this up before I forget or you forget or all twenty people who want to see what happens decide to attack.

So this chap is for the six new readers and the fifteen not-so-new ones: if I don't post a new chap in two months, spam my inbox until I do, you have my permission and request.

**Chapter 5  
Kindred Geek**

The deadline had come and gone, and Victoria was still MIA. General Hammond had regretfully informed both teams that he had to expand the search and, reluctantly, the teams had broke into groups, each leading several airmen and a few SFs through the halls.

Daniel, on the other hand, had withdrawn to his office, trying to figure out where the girl could have possibly gone. Randomly grabbing a book, he opened it, staring blankly at the page. The archeologist wasn't really sure how long he was sitting there doing nothing, but it must have been quite a while, because a cup of coffee had been placed in front on the desk.

He looked around cautiously for a moment, trying to find who had put it there, but found no-one. Tentatively, he picked it up, sniffing it; it was, in fact, coffee. Taking comfort in this fact, he took a large gulp, only to gag a second later, nearly spewing coffee over his papers, desk and computer; the stuff was stone cold.

Wiping his face with his sleeve, he glanced at the clock, shocked to find that it was 2237. He sighed and dropped his head wearily to his arms, now folded on the table.

The next thing he knew, a little elf was insistently tapping on his skull, giving him a headache. He blearily waved it away, not even raising his head, and gave a small smile when the rapping stopped. His relief was short lived, however, as a large, rather thick, book was slammed on the desk just in front of him.

He shot up with a start, now fully alert, only to find the irritated visage of one Colonel O'Neill glaring down at him.

"'Fer cryin' out loud, Daniel, I've been trying to wake you up for nearly ten minutes!"

The younger man blinked blankly up at him for a moment before stretching, groaning at the pops that peppered his back, and asking what time it was.

Jack sighed and checked his watch. "2354," he replied. "I came to make sure you got home, or at least to your usual room on 25."

"I'll head down in a few minutes," Daniel mumbled dismissively before fixing Jack with a stare. "Where are you going?"

"Home," the colonel replied, idly picking up an artifact on Daniel's desk and turning it over examining it. "It's a completely clear night and, according to Carter, there's gonna be a few shooting stars out there." He glanced up at the scientist to find his wide blue eyes staring unseeingly at him, the cogs in the younger man's mind working so hard he could almost hear them.

"Daniel?" He snapped out of it and slowly rose.

"You just gave me an idea, Jack…" Suddenly cranking into high gear, he ripped a drawer open, snatching a few things before slamming it shut, grabbing his jacket and sprinting out the door, leaving a very confused Colonel in his dust for the umpteenth time that day.

Daniel had rarely felt so stupid in his life; the answer had been hanging right in front of him and he had missed it; what was the one thing that didn't change no matter where you were?

He skidded to a halt in front of the elevators, pounding the up key.

The sky. Well, the sky did change, but there were always stars, always constellations, and he knew from personal experience that that sense of stability held great comfort when needed.

He rushed into the car when the doors opened, impatiently pressing the topmost button.

Knowing what he knew of feeling lost and lonely, he would bet his bottom dollar that Victoria was somewhere on the mountain, stargazing.

PAGEBREAK

A light breeze blew through thick fur as indigo and silvery grey eyes gazed at the night sky. Few sounds disturbed the quiet, save for the gentle rustling of leaves and the occasional call of a night creature.

Suddenly, a twig snapped, sounding like a gunshot in the stillness, and the two forms turned, the larger growling.

The smaller took a whiff of the air, the disturbance was upwind, and relaxed; she knew the smell. As the source approached the edge of the clearing, the larger of the two stood, turning and giving a ferocious snarl that left the approaching being stop short.

The smaller barked at the larger, assuring him there was no danger, and told him to leave, thanking him for his company. He turned to her, cocked his head confusedly, then left.

The indigo eyed one remained, turning back to the sky. Her ears perked as the sound of foot falls cautiously resumed and she sent a calming message.

_Hello, Daniel. It's me, Victoria._

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief at the comforting voice in his head, no longer afraid of sneaking up on the wolf.

"You had my worried for a minute there, Victoria."

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to._ She turned to him, violet eyes glowing in the dark. _Is he okey?_

The scientist sat beside her, throwing her a puzzled look. "Is who okey?"

_The guy who tazed me._

"Oh, Makepeace. Yeah, he's fine, though Jack was pretty upset with him."

_That's good. I didn't mean to hurt him…_

Daniel turned to her, curious. "Even though he hurt you?"

Something like a sigh sounded, then: _I don't like hurting people in almost any circumstance, even if they did hurt me. If they hurt my family, though, that's another matter._

"I can understand that." Flashes of Sha're and what had happened appeared and he quickly squashed them down, fearing the telepath beside him would see; if she did, she had the manners not to ask.

The wolf seemed to heave a sigh. _Part of me was hoping that this was all just a weird dream, and that I would wake up at home with my parents screaming at me for some dumb thing. But even the stars are different here…_

Glancing at the figure beside him, Daniel debated for a moment, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders –or, where they would have been– and drew the teen into a comforting half-hug.

"I'm sure that Sam will find a way to get you home, Victoria, and in the mean time, you can always talk to me." He felt something shift against him and glanced over to see a human head of indigo hair resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Daniel." Her voice was soft, but sincere, and they sat for a few minutes in silence, simply watching the stars. Soon, though, they would have to go in, to report that Daniel had found the elusive teen, to return to the normalcy of a military setting.

And when that time came the silence was only broken by Daniel's question:

"Have you ever played multi-lingual Scrabble?"


	7. Chapter 6: Giant Robots Won World War II

A/N: Wow, two updates in one month, I'm on a roll! And HOLY CRAP IT'S CHAPTER SIX! I never thought I would see I would see the day that one of my stories reached a sixth chapter (technically seven) and pass the 10.000 word mark. The only thing that I can really say right now is…

HOLY SHIT! (Yes, half the reason this is rated T is because of y dirty mouth. Deal with it.)

Over 2.000 views (only 400ish hits, but I'm not picky)! And 88 of those were for the last chapter alone. *Sniff* I'm so happy. Shoutouts to **Saffygirl** and **Sandstripe**, the first for being the 1st to review this chapter (few then 10 minutes after it was posted. Not kidding) and the second for the incredibly sweet review she left me about twenty minutes ago; thank you deary, and I'm honoured to be the first SG-1 fic on your list. Oh, and, note, none was taken **Zulooth**.

To the six of you just joining the A-list, I'm glad you like our services enough to become a repeat costumer. And to the dude who keeps leaving this open and loading it again when FireFox restarts, thank you; the incredible inflation that give the stats does my ego good ^^. But I digress…

**This chap may leave some of you scratching your heads. **I completely understand, as, as the title implies, I have re-written some key points in History. I'll meet you at the bottom to explain so I won't spoil.

**Chapter 6  
**Giant Robots Won World War II, And Hitler was an Ice Cube

Several days had passed since the whole mess of Victoria's disappearance had been cleaned up and SG-1 had fallen into a strange sort of rhythm; Daniel would generally spend the morning with the teen in his office, helping her to learn some of the alien languages the various SG teams had encountered as he tagged, catalogued and deciphered artifacts. In return, Victoria helped the scientist with the less interesting aspects of the job as well as levitating the heavier slabs around for him and, in general, kept the reclusive man company.

At some point in their day, she would drag him to the commissary to get lunch, sometimes literally, and generally made this a time when another member of SG-1 was also there. Sometimes she and Jack would flick Jell-O at each other when Daniel wasn't looking, others the two scientists of the team would have a lengthy conversation on some joint project and Victoria would sit there, watching silently and making their forks move when they weren't paying attention.

After this, the doctor would return to work and the young sorceress would go to her standing appointment with the CMO for daily check up on how her staff wound was healing; Dr. Frasier had been astounded at the rate the wound was healing until Victoria grumbled that it was slower than usual. Pain meds were occasionally given, along with a warning about shape-shifting ruining the bandages, and the teen generally left the infirmary with a smile and a wave and a promise to be back the next day at around the same time.

The girl's afternoons generally consisted of either helping or hanging out with the various members of SG-1 or Feretti's team, whom she had come to like quite a bit; the hard-nosed commander had turned out to be quite the prankster and no-one really wanted to be around when those two put their heads together.

It was during one of her afternoon sessions with the team's astrophysicist that the subject of multiple universes and alternate realities came up.

"So, you're saying that projectile weapons haven't been used for over fifty years where you're from?" Sam asked, wiping sweat off her brow as she pushed her welding mask up. "You can let go now."

The teen dropped the field around the heavy metal piece and nodded. "Yeah, the last professional use of guns like that was in…1970-something. One, I think."

The blonde pondered this. "I can't imagine the U.S. military changing the entire basis of their weapon system in the middle of Vietnam, though."

Victoria shot the older woman a confused look. "Why would the army do it in Vietnam?"

"The war in Vietnam," Carter said slowly, kindof starting to get an idea of the discrepancy.

"What war in Vietnam? Vietnam wasn't even a country in the early 1970's, it was part of China from the end of World War II until 1979."

"Whoawhoawhoa, hold on a second. You're saying that, in your universe, there was no Vietnam War?" The teen nodded and Sam held up a hand. "Then before you go anymore, I need to get Daniel and a tape recorder." At this, she rushed out of the room, leaving a very confused young woman blinking in her dust.

PAGEBREAK

Half an hour later, Victoria had an audience of San, Daniel, several of the bases other scientists, and a tape recorder, and she was again recounting what she could remember of her mid to late twentieth century history.

"In 1978, President McGovern passed the Financial Aid bill that gave a minimum income for the poor…" she said, trailing off in an attempt to remember what else her history book had said had happened in that decade. One of the scientists stuck their hand in the air and Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Um…You. In the back."

"When you say 'President McGovern,' do you mean Senator George McGovern of South Dakota?"

"Yeah, he was president from 1972 until 1980, when Reagan was elected, I think," the teen replied. "Why, was he not president then, or something?"

"McGovern was defeated in the 1972 election by Richard Nixon," Sam explained, ignoring the scientist behind her that muttered "More like thrashed…"

"Did Nixon try to plant bugs in the Democratic National Convention in this reality?" Victoria asked, confused. Seeing the sea of nodding heads, along with a few 'Yeah's, she exclaimed, "Then how the heck did he get elected?"

A few of the scientists who had been of voting age at that point, and evidently not lived in Massachusetts, shifted uncomfortably.

"The circumstances surrounding that…event weren't revealed until two years after the fact," Daniel responded tactfully. A look of understanding passed over the impromptu teacher's face and she nodded.

Another scientist, this one a good bit taller than his colleagues raised a hand and, awkwardly, Victoria 'called on' him.

"What would you say was the turning point in your world, in terms of technological advancement?" The other occupants began to titter, mulling over the validity of the question and wishing they had thought of it.

"Um…" The teen thought, trying to remember the history lessons her uncles had given her and the other children in the tower. "I think that'd probably be World War II; the Nazis had highly advanced technology and decimated most of the Ally forces. The turning point was the zeppelin invasion of the United States that was foiled by the Black Hawks and other forces. During the fight, the Nazi leader Vandal Savage was lost, only to pop up again sixty or so years later, still trying to take over the world. After the war, the technology was studied and reverse-engineered."

Dead silence.

Victoria looked around nervously, unsure of how to take this reaction, before the entire room erupted into a conglomeration of geek speak as every nerd in the room started talking to another one, theorizing what the possible implications of this information could be. The uproar was quelled, however, when someone decided to ask where Hitler had been during all this.

Scouring her brain, the sorceress revealed that, while Hitler had been the initiator and idea guy, he had disappeared around 1942 and had later been found cryogenically frozen in the basement of a Nazi base.

Deader silence.

This did nothing for her nerves and the teen shifted uneasily, sweat beginning to coat her palms as her face grew several shades of green darker. She had no warning before the entire population of scientists, save Sam and Daniel, leaped up, all asking several hundred thousand questions at the same time. The two members of SG-1 glanced at each other before delving into the fray, attempting to rescue the poor girl from the onslaught of geniuses.

Violet eyes jumped from face to face, each more eager than the last in their pursuit of knowledge, before they squeezed shut and hands clamped over ears before their owner disappeared through the desk beneath her and the floor beneath that, but not before the head archeologist had taken a hold of her wrist resulting in him being dragged along with her.

A/N: Ha! I beat you! **Explanation:**

I am going off the assumption that Teen Titans was based in the same universe as the Justice League, due to crossovers and mentions between that and Static Shock (i.e. Robin's with the Titans, etc.) So far as I can tell, both u's have comparatively high technology next to our own and, using the most logical deductions I could manage (brain hurts…I smell toast…) the main factor seemed to be when Randal Savage sent tech specs back in time to himself in the middle of WWII (see JU ep Savage Time, pt I&II). Of course, doing this would cause a never-ending stream of paradoxical situations in which, every time Savage sent the stuff back to himself, he would create a different, different alternate universe where humans would have developed even better then the last one because the technology would be even more advanced then the last time Savage sent himself the tech. Have I lost anyone yet? Good or tough luck, depending :P.

Based on the above, I made WWII the main turning point in the differences in the two U's involved, SG-1 and DCC (DC cartoons), respectively, and had fun re-writing part of American and world history. I do love messing with things^_^.

If any of yous need a better explanation, don't hesitate to ask. Next chap is almost done, just need to find a good end point and the freaking flas drive I put the damn thing on…

And yes, next time you can be the hologram. (Special prize to the first 3 ppl to tell me what show, char., and sit., that is a reference to bonus if you can get the ep, 'cause I don't even remember right now…)


	8. Chapter 7: Way Better Than Asprin

**A/N: Greetings, Earthers, and welcome to the next installment of INEBG. Sorry for the delay, but I'm getting over a bad bout of pneumonia and I had to attend the funeral of someone very dear to me on Tuesday… But, enough of the dreary stuff. **

**This next chapter has some action in it (finally), and is a bit longer than the others, but they seem to be getting that way as I write them. **I have up to chapter ten written, but I'm going to need some reviews. **Please T.T!**

**Special thanks to **_Saffygirl_, _Sandstripe_, **and** _Amazing Bluie._ **You dears are awesome on the highest level, the first for, once again, reviewing before the paint dried, the second for answering the question and finding my floating 'S's and the final for the thought-provoking review (I shall debate you on this at a later time ^_~). I love you all and would love to hear your thoughts on this latest chap.**

And to the **TEN** new people who put this on Alert, thanks heaps. Please keep this going by giving a little encouragement after the chap. Thanks!

**Price for next chapter: 5 reviews.  
Cost for bonus: an Additional 5, plus 6 new alerts and/or faves…  
Please? O.O**

Anywho, on with the show!

**Chapter 7  
Way Better Then Aspirin**

In the three years since he had first stepped through the Stargate, Daniel Jackson had had his share of unusual and not particularly pleasant experiences, but this was certainly a new one; after he had grabbed Victoria's wrist, he couldn't let go and there was a pulling sensation from somewhere behind his navel before he was sucked into a vortex of some kind. He barely had time to breathe before he was deposited on the floor of his office, feeling very much like he would expect freshly squeezed toothpaste to.

The scientist sucked in a few deep breaths of air, trying to regain his senses, and looked around; a certain violet-haired teen was sitting several feet from him, looking a cross between panicked and sheepish.

"Are you alright?I'msorryIdidthat,butIpanicked'causeIdon''tmeantodragyouwithmebutIdidn''causeI''m really sorry," the teen gushed in one breath, rushing to check the doctor for any signs of bodily harm.

Daniel looked at her for a moment, the flood of words processing through his mind, and chuckled when it registered. "I'm fine, V, just a bit surprised. I wasn't expecting you to melt through the floor."

She coloured at this, and the new nickname. "Well, I wasn't expecting hordes of geeks to jump me," she shot back embarrassedly, helping him to his feet.

Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by the alarm blaring through the halls, accompanied by Walter's voice over the intercom.

"Medical team to the 'Gate Room. Repeat, medical team to the 'Gate Room."

Victoria and Daniel glanced at each other before the former ran out the door, apparently intent on getting to level 28 and leaving the archeologist to sprint after.

PAGEBREAK

The sight that met them in embarkation room was a grizzly one: SG-8 had been on a mission to a world that could have been, and evidently was, home to hostiles possibly including Jaffa if the singes of the returning team's BDUs were any indication.

Victoria pushed her way into the Gate room, not hearing Daniel yelling for her. She looked around, trying to find something she could do to help as her impromptu guardian finally managed to shove his way next to her.

"Come on, Victoria. We should leave before we get in the way," he told her, gently taking hold of her arm. She didn't move, just staring at the Gate, almost like she was waiting for something, when several staff blasts burst through the event horizon.

Daniel reflexively ducked, but the girl beside him shot an arm up, a mass of black energy coming up and stopping the blasts before they could do any damage. Several pairs of astonished eyes stared at her as she stopped several more before they caused harm before the last two members of SG-8 came through the gate, one on the shoulders of his CO.

"I need a medic!" he yelled, gently lowering the younger man to the ramp. Most of his back was covered in a huge burn, blistered around the edges and oozing blood and fluid.

Medical personnel swarmed about the fallen soldier, taking heart rate and reaction times. They loaded him onto a stretcher, face down, and wheeled him out, the green-skinned teen following silently, Daniel trailing her.

Once in the now-familiar medical ward, the soldier crashed, his breathing stopping entirely, and resisted all attempts at resuscitation.

Wordlessly, Victoria moved forward, placing one hand on the man's head, the other hovering over where his heart was. The small appendages glowed pearly-white and the massive wound began to shrink. Soon, there was nothing but a good-sized patch of discolouration amidst the tattered remains of o shirt. The medics watched the spectacle in fascination and awe, jumping in unison when the patient took a gasping breath, looking around in panic.

The young sorceress removed her hands slowly, smiling reassuringly at the young sergeant until he calmed. With little warning, Victoria's eyes closed and she collapsed, caught by Daniel and one of the male nurses. Feeling something damp on his hand, The archeologist checked the teen's back; seeping through her rumpled fatigues was blood in the shape of the burn that once marred the soldier.

PAGEBREAK

"How's she doing?" Dr. Frasier looked up from her clipboard at the sergeant –Williams, his tags had said- in surprise. "The girl who healed me," he clarified, shifting on the cot he was perched on.

The petit woman sighed. "She should be fine; she seemed to heal the worst of your injuries and only the superficial burns appeared on her. With a few days of rest she should be back to normal." Or, at least, as normal as any green, shape shifting super-powered teenager could get, she didn't say.

Sgt. Williams remained silent for a moment before saying: "She saved my life, didn't she?"

Janet pondered this for a moment, running through his initial condition in her head. "Yes, she did." There was no possibility of any alternative in her voice and the CMO put her clipboard down, taking a deep breath. "We didn't have time to check the extent of the damage under the burns, but based on the severity of the staff blast wounds that we can compare it to, it's more than likely that you had a massive amount of internal trauma. Even Major Peterson reported that he could feel your cracked ribs when he brought you home."

The young man stared at the floor. "I would have died…" His voice was uneven, cracked like an old record, and Dr. Frasier nodded.

"You're very lucky."

"Yeah, lucky…"

PAGEBREAK

Daniel sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, shutting the thick tome that sat in his lap before casting his gaze back to the slender figure floating several inches above the thin hospital mattress; he honestly had no idea of what to make of this latest development involving their strange green guest. In their talks, Victoria had told him that she had some healing abilities, but he never imagined that it could possibly be that strong.

Or that there would be such severe repercussions.

Dr. Frasier had given the girl a thorough examination, running every sort of test imaginable on her before giving the relieving news that, aside from the burns, the teenager was fine and there should be no lasting effects, so far as she knew.

Put at some ease, the archeologist had gone about the business of informing the rest of SG-1 of what had happened and had promptly been assaulted with offers of Jell-O, coupled with promises from each of his teammates that they would sit with her at some point during her stay in the infirmary.

Sitting beside the unconscious girl, Daniel couldn't help but marvel at her; in just over a week, she had managed to earn the friendship of his entire team, managing to connect with each of them in some way, shape or form: during one of his trips to ask for a translation of some Goa'uld text, he had found Teal'c in a deep state of kel'no'reem with Victoria floating silently beside him. He had helped remove enough Jell-O from the girl's hair to know that she spent time with Jack, and Sam had asked her more than once to help her move a heavy piece of equipment that they couldn't maneuver a forklift around.

This was aside from the time that she spent with himself, either in his office or the Linguistics Library, which was very much like his office in its content and lack of any apparent form of organization. As cautious as he was to admit it, Victoria reminded him very much of Sha're with her insatiable curiosity and fairly easy-going manner.

What struck him the most, however, was the almost complete lack of any outward homesickness;

Apart from the first day, she had shown no sign of missing her parents or any of the aunts, uncles or cousins that she mentioned in passing from time to time. Unbeknownst to him, Victoria could hear every word that he was thinking and heaved a mental sigh.

_That's 'cause I never had a fantastic relationship with just about any of them._


	9. Chapter 8: Glass Flower, Very Fragile

**A/N: Really guys? It took 4 months to get 5 reviews? Seven people liked it enough to fave in the last two months, but only one review? You're making me cry T.T :P**

**Here's the next chapter, again I would like five reviews to post the next chap.**

**Chapter 8  
Caution: Glass Flower, Very Fragile**

It was another two days before Victoria was strong enough to wake fully, and the moment she did she was greeted by a very worried colonel chewing her out for doing something so damn selfless. This was soon followed by pie and the promise of more Jell-O fights in the future is she ever did something like that again.

The teen chuckled, sitting up gingerly and wincing as the bandages rubbed the large patches of charred skin on her back.

"You're concern is touching, Jack," she said with a bit of sarcasm, crossing her legs under the sheets as she started on the pie.

"Who would I have to bug if anything happened to you, squirt?" he responded.

"Teal'c?" she asked innocently. This won a laugh from the 2IC.

"He's not as much fun to annoy. And don't let Doc Frasier see that." He pointed at the pie.

"Let me see what?" Jack turned slowly in his seat to come face to face with the head doctor herself, said woman scowling good-naturedly at him and tapping her foot, arms crossed.

The two troublemakers glanced at each other and Victoria quickly hid the now-empty plate.

"Nothing," they chorused in unison. Janet looked suspiciously between them before moving forward to check the teen's reflexes, reactions and burns. They waited silently for her to finish, the only sound being Victoria's occasional hiss of pain as the doctor gently probed the seared skin of her back.

"Well, they look like they are beginning to heal nicely. Faster then I would have expected, but, given your previous injury's quick recovery…" she trailed off, sending a look at the sheepish girl.

Jack clapped his hands, effectively breaking the silence, and stood. "Well, I'd better go tell the troops that you're awake; Teal'c's been touchy since his mediation buddy's been gone."

The Victoria giggled at his remark and Janet chuckled as she shooed the colonel out of her infirmary, giving the teen the opportunity to stash the plate under the pillow and brush away the crumbs.

"How is he?" she asked when the doctor returned to the bed side. Janet smiled, somewhat wearily, and gave her an update on the sergeant's condition, accurately guessing the 'he' in that sentence.

"You seem to have healed just about all of his injuries, leaving only some scar tissue where the external burning was. Sergeant Williams and his team send their thanks, well wishes, and an offer to go paintballing." This last item was said with some distaste, earning another giggle from the green girl.

"So that's his name…" Vic said thoughtfully once she stopped laughing, prompting an incredulous look from the doctor.

"You didn't know his name?" Head shake. "Have you ever seen him?" Another. "Met him?" Janet's voice rose in pitch after each sentence as her shock grew.

"Nope." The teen shook her head, her violet hair brushing her face. Seeing the look on her face, the girl quickly cried "What?"

This seemed to shake the CMO from her stupor and she snapped her jaw shut with an audible click. "Nothing, I just don't know many sixteen year olds who would risk their life for someone they had never even met."

Victoria scratched the back of her head sheepishly, blushing a light green. "Well, when you put it like that then…"

"How else would you put it?" Janet asked, beginning to move about the empty infirmary.

"I was doing what I knew I could to help someone who needed it." It was such a simple phrase, so mundane in its portrayal of the drama that had occurred that it brought Janet to a stop halfway through putting a syringe away. This girl, this strange, green, pointy-eared girl, was without a doubt, a true hero…

"I have a feeling you'll do great things, Victoria." The feeling behind her words was felt and the teen looked as if she suddenly had a breath of air after years of drowning.

"Th-thank you," she muttered, rubbing her arm and looking hurriedly away. Janet walked over to her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"You will surely make your parents very proud."

The second the words were out of her mouth, she knew she had said something wrong; the atmosphere decayed as Victoria's face fell and the teen looked like she simply crumbled from within.

"Victoria?"

"I-I'm sorry…" the girl muttered, ransacking her brain for a plausible excuse; the truth wouldn't do right now. "I - I just – I miss them…" Homesickness. Perfectly reasonable. The words processed in the doctor's mind and she realized her carelessness.

"Aw, sweetie, I'm the one who should be sorry," Janet cooed, perching on the bed beside her and placing an arm gingerly around the teen's shoulder, mindful of her wound. "I should have realized that you would be homesick; I wasn't thinking and I apologise for that."

The girl blinked back real tears as she settled into the doctor's embrace, somewhat new to the territory; her mother had never really done this, always insisting that she (her mum) was doing the right thing to protect her daughter and, because of it, she never needed to apologise when the 'right thing' hurt. But the green teen pushed those thoughts out of her mind and was simply content to rest in the loving embrace of someone who cared about her heart as well as her body.

PAGEBREAK

It would be another three days before Victoria was allowed to even THINK about leaving the infirmary, in part due to the maternal protectiveness that the CMO had developed for the green girl whilst she was in her care. By the end of the first, however, the teen was ready to claw her way out through the cement walls of her sterilized prison, she was so bored.

To keep her from wrecking the place and/or opening her wounds (again), the doctor called for backup and, the next morning, Jack was sitting in a comfy office chair he had snuck in in place of the hard plastic ones, going through a large stack of what looked to be assorted comics.

"Good morning, camper," he said cheerily as the girl dragged herself up from the dregs of slumber, blinking blearily at the green fuzzy person sitting on the black blob.

"Mmm, Jack?" she asked, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to clear them.

"Yeah, sure, you bet'cha." Definitely Jack. "Ol' Doc Frasier asked me to keep you company while you were a guest at this fine institution." He gestured at the drab grey walls of the med bay that rose to meet an equally grey ceiling, beneath which stood rows of drab beige curtains and beds that they had joked someone had thrown in just to add some colour.

"Mmm, great, what'cha readin'?" It was far too early for anything more complicated than cynicism in the teen's still-fuzzy eyes.

"Comic books," was the succinct answer; good, he got the hint.

"Cool, any about me?" she asked, a jaw-cracking yawn punctuating the sentence.

"Nope. I have yet to find _any_ mention of you in any of my books, but I have several experts searching for references."

"You asked a couple of your collector buddies to read the recent books in exchange for beer, didn't you?"

There was silence, then –"Maybe…" and Victoria broke into peals of laughter.

Suddenly, two more days wasn't lookin' too bad after all.

**(A/N: I have discovered something interesting: if you type 'blushing a light green' in word, it gets marked as an error. Change green to pink, and it isn't…THEY'RE RAICIST AGAINST VULCANS!)**


	10. Chapter 9: Alternate Universe Is Trouble

**Chapter 9  
Alternate Universes Are Nothing But Trouble  
(Even they know that)**

The next few days that Victoria was trapped in the infirmary saw a rotation of the four members of SG-1 visiting the green girl at various times of the day, each taking a turn much like they did when one of them was laid up:

Jack would bring comics and various contraband sweets, as would Teal'c (but no-one suspected that he did), while Sam would talk science, teaching her the workings of the MALP, UAV and various other technologies of the base. The resident archeologist took to bringing photos of his latest artifact to show her, both for advice and the continuation of her impromptu Goa'uld lessons.

It was during one of Jack's visits, though, that the green girl decided to ask about something that had been nagging on her for a while.

"Jack?"

"Mmm?" the colonel grunted, not looking up from his _Superman_ comic as he took a sip of coffee.

"Who's Sha're?" He choked on his coffee. Or rather, nearly did as he leaned forward, coughing as he braced himself on the side table. The girl's eyes widened and she moved to help him, taking the cup and book from him before giving him a sharp slap on the back.

"I'msorry!" the teen cried as he returned to his normal colour, "Ididn'."

Jack took a couple deep breaths and glanced at the girl, where could she have possibly…?

"Daniel was thinking about them a lot the other day," answering the unasked question.

The colonel was silent for a moment, pondering whether or not he should tell a story that wasn't his, when the girl quickly told him to forget she had asked and busied herself with a book.

"She was Daniel's wife." The teen looked up in surprise.

"His wife?" Jack leaned back in his chair, all joking gone from his voice.

"Yeah. They met on our first mission; she lived on the planet that we went to." _Sand, as far as the eye can see assaulted her mind's eye. Friendly people, hulking beasts, a beautiful woman and her brother._ "He stayed there after it was over." _Shouts, explosions, blood, Daniel, glowing eyes, the woman, pain…pain. A bomb, a huge one, pain, Charlie, guns, death, Charlie, glowing rings, a ship, an explosion… a burden lifted somewhat._ "We went back a year later and found them, living happily together with her people." _A box of tissues, a note, cold, Daniel, smiles, the woman again, her brother again._ "Sha're was captured by the Goa'uld and taken as a host." _Goa'uld…the enemy, glowing eyes, death, sparkling gowns, dingy cells, distorted voices, glowing eyes, pain, Teal'c, hope, bittersweet victory._

The images stopped as soon as they had come, leaving Victoria blinking and attempting to process the amount of information she had just received.

"What happened to her?" She was almost scared to ask… Jack took a deep breath, a steadying one.

"She died. A couple months ago. Her snake was trying to kill Daniel so Teal'c had to shoot her."

The teen remained silent for a moment, her heart bleeding for her friend's loss as tears pricked at her eyes. "Then I guess I should be honoured," she sniffed weakly, voice uneven. At Jack's questioning gaze, she turned to him, a smile fighting to be seen on her lips. "He thinks I remind him of her."

The colonel softened and enveloped the girl in a hug, mindful of her wounds.

PAGEBREAK

The cycle of visitors was broken when General Hammond called for a briefing for SG-1's next mission.

"I take it you people haven't learned much about how our visitor might have gotten here?" he opened, casting a look around at his elite team.

"From what she's said, General, she doesn't even know how she got here, only that it might have had something to do with some sort of beam device produced by a major scientific research company in her universe," Daniel said, glancing at Sam for a more scientific explanation.

"So far as I can tell, sir, who ever was doing this was attempting to derive a globally controlled automata-like protocol for the perfect transmission of quantum information in a chain made up of qudits or a chain made up of harmonic oscillators—"

"Major?" the general cut her off, noticing the glazed looks in her teammates' eyes. "A simpler explanation, please?" She blinked.

"Sorry sir. Basically, I think that they were trying to open a portal to an alternate reality, just not this one."

"That makes sense." Five heads whipped around to look at a bedraggled teen dressed in too-large BDUs attempting to coax her hair into a rubber band.

"This is a highly classified briefing, young lady. Just what do you think you're doing here?" Hammond demanded.

"I figured that if you wanted more information of where I'm from, I could just tell you instead of you guys trying to be sneaky about it," Victoria replied, not even trying to look bashful about it. She felt a wave of guilt emanate from SG-1 and quickly sent them a reassuring vibe, showing she didn't hold it against them. "Besides, it's not like I'm ever going to go off base, so anyone I could possibly tell it to already knows."

Hammond pondered this for a moment before his 2IC broke in.

"She has a point, sir." Everyone turned to O'Neill. "It's probably easiest to find out anything we want by just…asking." The general nodded.

"Very well. Please have a seat," he gestured to the empty chairs.

Victoria barely contained a grin and walked around the table, taking a seat between Sam and Jack, casting a quick glance at Daniel, the colonel's words coming back to her. The archeologist, thankfully, didn't notice.

"So, what do you want to know, general?" He was taken aback by her openness for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"Where are you from?" To the point, much…?

"Jump City California, 84826."

They went through the usual rigmarole of "There is no such place," and "Yes there is," and "The Nazis had ray guns," and such.

"Do you know how any of this technology works?" Hammond asked.

"Kind of, not really. I used to help my Uncle Vic with the T-car, but my parents stopped letting me a couple of years ago." Her tone spoke of personal matters, so he dropped it, disappointed.

"Why did you say that it made sense that whoever was building this ray was trying to get to an alternate reality?"

"About ten years before I was born, the original Justice League had a run-in with a different group of heroes, called the Justice Lords. They were from an alternate universe very much like mine, with the exception that the Flash had been killed in action and, because of this, the League of that world took over, ruling the world with an iron fist. Or rather, a steel one." Darkness painted her voice for a moment, but was gone so quickly that they almost thought they imagined it. "This prompted a great interest in alternate realities, since now the world knew they existed." Victoria leaned back in her chair, staring in concentration at the ceiling. "Of course, nowadays I'm pretty sure there are laws against it because every time another reality got involved with ours, or vice versa, crap seemed to happen. The reason I was even there with my mother and uncle was because we heard he was dealing with dangerous stuff like this."

The assembled personnel sent glances at each other, and at General Hammond, mulling over the new information.

"If it's illegal, how come you're uncle's old company was making one?" Jack asked careful.

"Because Powers is a bastard who doesn't care about anything but profits," the teen responded without missing a beat.

Ooook, dropping it.

"Thank you for your help, Victoria. SG-1, your next mission briefing will be tomorrow at 0800," General Hammond said, gaining a measure of respect for the girl before him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more useful," she replied. He began to rise, but was stopped when the teen addressed him.

"General."

"Yes?" Deep violet eye locked with his.

"If you would permit me, I would like to help out around the base more. I believe I could be useful in the machine shop or somewhere similar." Hammond thought on this for a moment; they really had no idea of how long she would be stuck in their reality, and she did have...attributes…that could make her an asset in certain areas of the base.

He gave her a smile. "I'll see what I can do." She nodded her thanks and they all stood, the general retreating back into his office and SG-1 beginning to walk towards their 'team room' on 22, Victoria following.

As they were walking down the hall, however, they met with a slightly frazzled Dr. Frasier.

"Have you seen Victoria? She was supposed to have another examination today to see if she was well enough to move out of the infirmary."

The team looked at each other, and Sam noticed a small green monkey clinging to Daniel's back, giving her a pleading look.

"Uuuuum, not today, Janet," she said slowly, turning back to the CMO. The brunette let out a growl of frustration and pushed through, heading towards the elevators.

Had she turned back, she would have seen the green Capuchin jump from an unwitting Daniel to rest on Sam's shoulder, hugging the scientist's head as the blonde giggled.

Unfortunately for Victoria, her little stunt got her two extra days in the infirmary, along with an irate doctor reading her the riot act after she had finally tracked the teen down. (As it happened, she was in the rec. room playing Formula One with Jack and Teal'c, the latter of whom was wiping the floor with them.)

A small consolation was the fact that Colonel O'Neill was also chewed out, the rest of the team watching whilst Sam tried desperately not to snicker at her CO's expense.


	11. Chapter 10: When The Going Gets Tough

**A/N: Hello earthers. Someone has finally given the 5th review (Yay ^_^) so all six of you should thank **soundwave13. **I'm in a mood, so I let you people slide with 5 reviews instead of the 6 I asked for.**

**The story is going to start looking a bit familiar in the chaps to come, mainly because this takes place in Season 3 and, the way I figure, I have to be coming up on an episode sooner or later. **

**Hope you enjoy and I'd like 6 reviews. Please, I need love.**

**Chapter 10  
When The Going Gets Tough, The Tough Get Green**

Victoria sulked on her cot as she glared at the clock; it read 0930. That meant SG-1 was leaving in less than half an hour and no-one had come to say good-bye yet. She continued to glare until it shudderingly changed to 0931, then 0932. Violet eyes closed, trying to make it go faster or slower or SOMETHING.

One eye opened; 0932.

A frustrated grunt ripped from her throat, startling the orderly several beds down, and she flopped back against the pillows, wincing at her own stupidity as the tender new tissue on her back stretched painfully. The teen's eyelids grew heavy as she continued to stare at the clock, and soon the meds took hold, lulling her into the black abyss of sleep.

PAGEBREAK

Daniel took a quick glance at his watch as he hurried down the halls of the SGC, fully dressed in his fatigues. He stopped at the door of the infirmary, mouth open to greet the green girl residing there, but he shut it; Victoria was sound asleep, a stack of comics on her bedside that were undoubtedly from Jack next to what looked like the blueprint of a MALP.

The archeologist jotted a quick note on a piece of paper next to the books and gently pulled the blanket further up her body, lingering a moment before turning and rushing out the door.

Janet smiled from the shadows of the med. wing and shook her head a bit, going back to her rounds.

PAGEBREAK

When the changeling opened her eyes again, the clock read 1247 and she sighed; even if they had come by, she wouldn't have noticed. Resigned, she reached for the book she had been reading, only to stop at the sight of the folded paper beside it, her name scrawled on it in familiar handwriting.

She picked it up, unfolding it to read the borderline illegible note within.

_-V  
Hope you're feeling better, you looked pale yesterday day. Sorry I didn't get to say good bye, but you were asleep when I came in and you need your rest. If you're allowed out before we get back, feel free to hang out in my office; I have some pictures of an interesting new artifact on my desk; the writing looks like Ancient Sumerian, so you should have some fun with it.  
See you when we get home,  
Daniel_

The green girl smiled and her heart fluttered a bit; she loved Daniel's office, mainly because, no matter what, it always seemed to smell like him. A unique mix of old books, various types of incense and slightly stale coffee that was the purest essence of just who Daniel Jackson was.

The grin remained on Victoria's face as she carefully folded the note, tucking it in the back of her book as she began to read, (shockingly) patiently waiting for Janet to give her the daily once-over so she could ask to leave.

PAGEBREAK

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase Janet?" Victoria wined, making her best puppy-dog eyes.

The doctor rolled her own, probing the teen's back. "No, no, no. Thanks to your little charade"-insert bashful look here-"some fur got trapped under the new skin, so I have to cut it open and take it out with a pair of tweezers."

"Come on, Janet, it's not like I'm going to be doing much! I'll be sitting and reading the entire time," the green girl complained. "If you let me go, I swear I won't shift at all."

The CMO stilled, giving the teen a hard look straight in the eye. "You promise?" she said skeptically.

Hope flashed in the girl's features and she nodded vigorously. "I promise not to change species—"

"Or do anything aerobatic," Janet cut in, the image on the teen turning flips the day before coming to mind.

"Or do any aerobatic tricks until you deem me fit, Dr. Frasier," Victoria recited monotonously, inwardly praying.

Janet sent a small look of disapproval at the attempted kissing-up before reluctantly nodding her consent, groaning a small "fine…."

"Yes! Thank you Janet!" the teen launched herself at the doctor, glomping her for a few moments until the CMO gently pushed her off, laughing lightly.

"You're welcome, Victoria," she replied, idly wondering if Cassy would be this hyper when she turned 16.

"But."

The teen cringed; ah, the sound of the other shoe…

"Every half-hour I'm sending Sgt. Seiler to check on you." Victoria pursed her lips, attempting to recall just who Seiler was and Janet sighed.

"The wrench guy," she added dryly and recognition lit the green girl's eyes, followed quickly be a suppressed snicker; during one of their small prank wars, Ferreti had disclosed the sergeant's strange attachment to the oddly coloured over-sized tool and he, Jack and Victoria had gotten an entire case of them, leaving them in disparate places around base. Everyone who found one had called Seiler to return it and by the end of the day he had over a hundred spanners waiting in his office. And his on-base room. And his car (V had used her powers to drop a few in the passenger compartment).

"Deal," Victoria agreed, simply thankful that she was going to be allowed out of the infirmary for any period of time.

The CMO finished the check-up, removing the hair and placing clean bandages over the small incisions. She barely got the last one taped down when the teen speed off, swiping a fairly clean set of fatigues and heading to the bathroom to change.

She soon emerged with her, somewhat, neatly folded gown and stopped at the foot of her bed, looking at the amount of stuff that had accumulated.

"Hey Janet?" The doctor looked up from her clipboard. "Do you think I could find a spare room or something after I'm discharged?"

"Of course. I think there are a few empty rooms on Level 25." She wrote a few more words before pausing. "Where were you sleeping before?"

Victoria snorted lightly, "In the five minutes between the Iso Room and here Daniel let me use his room on 25, sometimes after I had to drag his butt there at two in the morning."

Janet nodded her understanding and the teen went about neatening the books and clothes around her bed before beating a hasty retreat, sending a promise to call once she got to Daniel's office over her shoulder.

The second she stepped through the door of the cluttered workspace, Victoria took in a huge lungful of air, savouring the scent; sandalwood seemed to be the flavour of the day, a fact that was re-affirmed by the tablet containing what looked to be Sanskrit.

The teen grinned; she knew Sanskrit.

One of the many languages she had studied whilst the other children trained, Sanskrit had been fairly easy due to the number of books her mother had had in the language.

Victoria strode to the desk, plopping on the high stool beside it and pulling up a pencil and relatively blank sheet of paper (she didn't think Daniel would mind too much is she used the half of the sheet that wasn't covered in her crude Goa'uld figures to translate).

Within minutes, she was completely engrossed in the work, painstakingly going over each character twice and three times over in her head; the language was very near Sanskrit, but not exactly the same, leading her to translate the first section as a ritual involving purple smoked fish liver and a man named Smelly Chicken Unmentionables before she realized her mistake.

Hours passed unnoticed, as did the frequent popping-ins of a certain wrench-lover, and soon the teen had fallen asleep, not realizing the clock which glowed 2247 at her slouched figure.

At some point, Janet checked on the girl, smiling slightly at her smooshed and drooling facade and leaving her undisturbed but for the jacket the doctor draped over her shoulders.


	12. Chapter 11: If It Looks Like A Human

**A/N: Wow, six reviews in two days, I must be doing something right ^^. Here's the next chapter, as promised. It's a bit shorter, bit more serious then the last, mainly because, well…it's more serious and will get progressively more so. There'll still be humour, but the story's going to have more shape now. **

**Six reviews would be a really nice gift for the next chapter, if you lovely people can find it in your hearts.**

**Chapter 11**

**If It Looks Like A Human, And Smells Like A Human,  
It's Probably An Alien**

Victoria woke the next morning to the delightful smell of books and the uncomfortable sensation of every vertebra above her waist bent in a position they really shouldn't have been holding for so long. She breathed the library smell for a few moments, her eyes closed, before reluctantly cracking them, blinking back the dust and bright light from Daniel's table lamp.

The teen sat, both wincing at and relishing the series of pops that ran down her back as she stretched, resisting the urge to turn into a cat to do so as Dr. Frasier's threats from the day before hovered dimly in her mind.

At this, the teen froze. Crap.

She glanced at the clock, groaning to find it reading 1026.

"Shit, Janet's gonna kill me," the girl moaned, dragging her fingers through her dark tresses. Sticking the loose sheet of paper she had been translating on in the nearest book for safe keeping, it didn't really matter that the book was about Mesopotamian farming rituals, she slid off the stool, dragging her feet to the door.

Before she reached it, however, a stony-faced airman appeared, turning into the office.

Victoria froze, staring for a moment before groaning. "Dr. Frasier sent you to get me, didn't she?"

The soldier didn't respond, he just stood looking into space for a moment.

She raised a brow. "Uhh, hello? Did Dr. Frasier send you or not?"

He remained motionless.

A frustrated sigh escaped the teen and she grumbled under her breath, moving to pass the statuesque man. As she approached, however, he moved, effectively blocking her.

"What the…?" she muttered, cocking a brow again.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," the airman said tonelessly. "But you'll have to stay here for a while. There has been an accident on Level 23 and there is a chemical spill."

Victoria shot him an incredulous look. "That's five levels away, why are they so worried about it getting here?" Once again, her question was met with silence. "Alrighty, then. I'll be sure to avoid Level 23. In the mien time, I have to see Doc Frasier before she decides to chain me to the hospital bed for the next century."

She went to leave again, only to be blocked once more. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion at this; something was definitely up…

"Please remain here until the spill has been cleaned." With that, the airman turned and left, the heavy door slamming shut behind him. A faint clicking heightened her suspicions and she tried the knob; locked.

Giving up on the door, the teen closed her eyes, reaching out with her mind to feel for the soldier who had just left; he hadn't gotten too far, merely a few yards from Daniel's office. She surveyed his mind, circling it like a bird of prey before cautiously diving closer, subtly breeching the surface and examined its contents carefully.

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly withdrew, physically backing away in shock; that…_thing_, whatever it was, was not human. The mental structure and thought pattern was so vastly different that there was no way that the 'airman' could be from Earth.

Muttering a short apology to Janet, Victoria morphed, a green Labrador retriever now standing where she had been. The dog sniffed the air, filtering out the smells of the room and focusing on the scent of the strange visitor, putting her nose to the floor.

The dog snorted, shaking its head; it smelled foreign, rotten, decaying. _Alien_.

The girl shifted back; it made no sense, this…thing. It looked like a member of the SGC to the naked eye and probably would have fooled a normal human. She smirked and sat, crossing her legs on the cold concrete floor and curling her fingers atop her knees.

It was a good thing the description didn't fit her.

Victoria closed her eyes, muttering the words her mother had never taught her and feeling their power flow through her as her mind expanded beyond her body, filling the base.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_."

Her eyes opened, glowing white, and she searched for any familiarity, or anything wrong. Most of the base was still human, their minds buzzing like so many bees, but five levels down there was a group, human, but eerily silent, their thoughts muffled by a lack of consciousness.

More of the foreigners were there, their thoughts like nails on glass. They were doing something, opening a link between individuals, one human, one not, the stream flowing from human to alien disjointedly before smoothing out.

She blinked and the glow faded, her mind retreating and her body coming back, heaving air as if she had been running.

Janet was one of the group, so were General Hammond, Ferreti and the rest of his team. A good quarter of the base kept them company, with more trickling in, the awareness fading as the power did.

She breathed deeply, the dizziness passing as she stood, brushing dust off her green pants. Something was _definitely_ wrong, and it seemed like she was the only one who was in any state to do anything about it.

A wave of a hand and the door was unlocked, swinging open as the teen ran into the hall, determined to free those taken be the hostiles.

PAGEBREAK

Okey, so maybe she should have had a bit more of a plan then just barging into the main generator room and trying to take out however many aliens were there. But really, it wasn't like she could have known that there would be twelve, guys, with…bloody, what had Jack called them…Zags? Zits? Zoots?

Super-tazers, whatever the name.

This time, however, Victoria had managed not to totally pass out, just…mostly. Conciseness had faded in and out, alien faces fading and giving way to beige ceilings and…more beige ceilings. The longest blackout drew back to reveal the now-too-familiar ceiling of the medical bay.

The teen groaned, blinking against the florescent lights as her head pounded. She went to rub her head, trying to get it not to hurt do damn much, only to find it tied down. A tug at the other one; also tied down, restrained with thick leather straps. Shift of the hips, two more straps across the abdomen and a cuff for each ankle.

Victoria pursed her lips, irritatedly blowing a few strands of hair from her face.

Well, this sucked.


	13. Chapter 12: Nothing Like A Sedative

**A/N: Hey readers, sorry for the wait; life's been hectic and some people were on my back about a Pirates of the Caribbean story I'm doing the first chap od which is currently posted (plug…) **

**Thanks to all you new reviewers and I love all you old ones! Can we try for 6 for the next chap O.O?**

**Anywho, here's the next chap of INEBG, hope you enjoy and all yous who said "I love Foothold!" good, because, being my neurotic self, I calculated how much time it would take before I would have to go into a cannon story and planned for it.**

**So, without further ado, Chapter twelve.**

**Chapter 12  
Nothing Like A Little Sedative After A Shower**

Victoria was bored. It wasn't the first time she was strapped to a hospital bed (that incident with the T-Car, Overload and the birthday clown really hadn't warranted it; the majority of her bones had been intact…mostly), but this time had the merit of being not nearly so interesting, mainly due to her still-loose grip on reality.

She would open her eyes; the clock said 1057. They closed. They opened again; 1109. Another blink would bring her to 1111.

Time ebbed and wove, curling like blue caterpillar smoke, and voices flowed with them, comforting or consoling as the needle in her arm gave a steady _drip, drip_ of fluid. Given the distortion, the teen was willing to bet some sort of sedative. Either that or pixie dust, depending on when you asked.

The fuzz diminished as the drugs wore thin and the familiar face of Dr. Frasier came through the haze, looking exactly as she always had: intelligent and concerned.

Something's off…

"Good morning, Victoria. You had us very worried for a minute there." Her voice was the same, gentle and almost worried.

Why was she looking for things to be wrong? This was obviously Janet.

"Izzsorry," the teen slurred, whatever sedative they had given her still weighing her mind down like a sodden blanket. She wasn't angry?

"I sent that airman down to Dr. Jackson's office to tell you to stay off Level 23. Why did you go there?"

Something was seriously off…Janet never called Daniel that…And way wasn't she mad?

"Victoria, are you still awake?"

Maybe she just wanted to be formal. Maybe General Hammond was near by; she could feel for him, couldn't she? Just to find out.

"She doesn't appear to be responding. I've never seen a creature quite like this before. The chuurkkstk could not read her genetic make-up, which is why we could not make a rrsstte and ffeeeggk for her."

Still Janet's voice, but she wasn't making sense: Victoria had seen her _yesterday_, and she already knew about her wacky physiology, part of the reason she was so careful with the teen's painkillers. And what the hell were the weird sounds she had made?

Something was _definitely_ wrong; her powers were acting weird, only offering strange sounds and fragments rather then actual thoughts. A few moments of study revealed that, despite the evidence to the contrary, her powers were fine; she could feel normal thought all around on the other levels, glowing and pulsing, but among them were chaotic bundles of noise with signatures tacked on like post-its.

This thing nearest was looking at machines, radiating a gurgling screech where word and images should have been; Janet's signature, her _feel_, for want of a better term, was stuck to the side of it, pulsing gently as thoughts trickled through. Several more were present, baring the marks of Hammond and a few of the nurses

She tried to go further, to poke and probe these things until she got the answers she needed, but a block went up.

Shit.

"She's fighting the sedative, doctor." Nurse Reilly, it sounded like.

"Give her another dose; we can't have her alerting any of the natives." Hammond.

No, crap, she couldn't go under! She had to warn Daniel and Sam and Jack and Teal'c. They were in danger, they could be in trouble, she had to find them.

Smoke rolled in over the planes of her mind, pulling her down 'til she was scraping the bottom.

Victoria could still hear the voices, so much farther away then they had been, and another sound pierced the fog briefly, only to quiet to a murmur, lost in the haze.

PAGEBREAK

The familiar klaxon of the gate room offered a comforting, abet loud, welcome as a rather soggy SG-1 stepped through the Stargate on Earth.

Sam tried to blink water out of her eyes as Colonel O'Neill grumbled loudly, whipping his hat off and vigorously wiping his soaked hair. The major snickered lightly at his antics, hanging back to avoid the spray.

"Welcome back, SG-1." General Hammond was waiting for them, an unusual but not unwelcome surprise.

"Thank you, sir. It's good to be back," Sam replied, catching the last of her breath and attempting to get water out of her ears.

"You're overdue," the CO said simply, sparking a thought in the astrophysicist's mind as Jack responded. She checked her watch; they were a few hours overdue, a sign which generally would have prompted a call from the SGC while they were off world.

The SGC had never contacted them.

The breech of protocol was disconcerting and she quickly brushed it off as interference on their side from the huge storm.

"Report to the infirmary."

Carter snapped out of her thoughts at Hammond's words, shifting feet in the puddle growing around her boots. O'Neill cast a glance over them, the look in his eye telling her that he, too, found the situation a bit strange.

"Well, I think we'd all like to change first, General," he replied, attempting to keep the team out of the infirmary for a bit. "I, personally, have mushrooms growing out my—"

"Attention all levels: stand by for contaminated materials transfer." The colonel was cut off by Walter's voice over the intercom and Jack shut it.

"Infirmary. Yes, sir," he said.

"Good, I was planning on visiting Victoria anyway," Carter put in as the team handed their firearms to the airmen, taking her hat off and ruffling her hair as Jack had done.

"Yeah, I was, too," Daniel added, following her to the door. "I left her a note yesterday that said she could hang out in my office if she wanted to; SG-5 brought in a new tablet that looked like Sanskrit and mine's a bit rusty."

Teal'c raised a brow at the expression but said nothing as the team was escourted to the elevator.

By armed men.

Once more, something itched at the back of Sam's mind that there was something off with…well, the more she looked, the more the answer shifted to _everything._

A quick glance at her friends revealed that only she was getting worried; Daniel was muttering under his breath about Kheb, Teal'c looked as impassive as ever and Colonel O'Neill was whacking his head and working his jaw in an attempt to get water out of his ears.

As they approached, the lift opened to reveal yet another airman serving as an elevator operator. They filed in and the lieutenant asked if they were going to the infirmary.

"What?" Jack asked loudly and Sam decided to tune out the conversation.

That is, until he said chemical spill.

"What kind of chemical?" the major asked, concerned for the safety of both the personnel and several delicate experiments she had a scant few floors from, where did he say? 23, that's it.

"Tetrachloroethylene rupture."

Daniel also snapped from his thoughts, repeating rupture as Sam internally rolled her eyes; of all the chemicals in all of the world, it was the dry-cleaning stuff that spilled. Several jokes about laundry gnomes on strike came to mind before another interruption diverted her, this one fainter.

_Sam…_

She started, looking around; no-one else could hear the weak voice.

_Sam, it's me._

_**Victoria? Are you alright?**_ she sent back, somewhat concerned; since her last stunt, Janet had had the teen on a strict bed-rest-and-no-powers regimen. _**What's wrong?**_

There was a short silence, as if she were bracing herself. _None of those 'people' are human. Something happened_… The thoughts paused, as if gathering strength._…I don't know what, but there are a bunch of unconscious forms on Level 23._

_**Where are you?**_ Sam sent back, worried.

_Infirmary…drugs…_ The faint wisps of thought were nearly invisible, and the presence soon faded completely.

_**Victoria? Victoria! **_The astrophysicist got no response. She tried again to reach the teen, only to be snapped out of her thoughts by Daniel's hand on her arm.

"You alright, Sam?" She didn't respond at first and he prompted, "Is something wrong?"

She glanced around before responding lowly, "Yeah, something is."


	14. Chapter 13: Hunter S Thompson Was Mild

**A/N: I don't know which one of you sicked the plot bunny on my ass, but I've written the next FOUR chapters in the last two days. Because of that, I'm feeling generous, so here's the next chapter.**

**It's been burning a hole in my CPU.**

For the next chap, can I get 6 of anything? Alerts, reviews, favs, I don't care, I'm in a good mood. Love you allz!

**Just a note about the chem. spill, I actually looked up what ****Tetrachloroethylene is and what it's used for; it's essentially dry-clean solution XD.**

**Chapter 13  
Hunter S. Thompson's Got Nothing On This**

Daniel gave Sam a worried look, as did Teal'c, but was prevented from asking further by the doors opening; there were airmen waiting for them on 21 and SG-1 filed out silently.

When they entered the infirmary, their gear was taken by a few more airmen and Sam quickly went to Victoria's bed, Daniel following.

The girl looked fine; she was a little less green then usual, but other then that she simply looked asleep. Carter scrutinized her, looking for anything out of the ordinary, but was unable to find any. She sighed and reached to brush a lock of hair from the girl's brow, only to freeze when her fingers met green skin.

A horrible screeching filled the major's ears as images of people, scores of them, hanging from red-purple harnesses flashed before her eyes. A tall, misshapen figure seemed to be supervising, and it quickly melted down to a familiar stocky, bald form. General Hammond turned to face her and his mouth opened, more of the horrible screeching coming from him as people on all sides rushed her.

"Sam!"

Sam was jarred from her vision by Daniel's cry, his hand resting on her shoulder as she jerked her hand from the teen's brow, breathing deeply.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to get Janet?" Concern tinged his voice as she met his worried eyes.

_It's not Janet. Don't let her do anything to you._ The voice was back, strengthened by the touch and proximity.

"Something is really wrong here, Daniel."

"As soon as we're out of here, I'll help you get to the bottom of this," he promised.

Sam opened her mouth, about to argue when 'Dr. Frasier' approached. The astrophysicist stiffened.

"Welcome back Major Carter, Dr. Jackson," the imposter said pleasantly. Daniel raised a brow.

Carter glared the shorter woman down, earning odd looks from her CO and Teal'c, and she stepped closer, towing over the doctor.

"Where is Janet?" the blonde growled.

A flicker of surprise, followed by anger, flashed in the 'doctor's' eyes and they stole a glance at Victoria before settling back on the major.

"I'm right here, Major," the shorter replied with forced calm

Sam glowered. "The last time Janet called me Major was just after I was promoted. _Over a year ago_. So I'll ask again; where is Janet?"

The imposter paled as the rest of SG-1 registered the statement and several of the airmen shifted stances, bracing for any possibilities.

Without warning, the fake CMO whipped out a gun, training it on Sam as she backed away. The major raised her hands, silently cursing that she had relinquished her own weapon and trying to figure a way out of the situation. She dimly heard her teammates exclamations of surprise and several airmen drawing their own firearms.

The bottom of her stomach disappeared, however, when the fake Frasier seized Victoria, hauling the teen's slight form from the bed and pressing the gun barrel to a green temple.

A hand appeared on Sam's shoulder as she instinctively jerked forward and she turned to see Jack's eyes flashing dangerously as he held her back.

PAGEBREAK

Jack O'Neill was having a bad day. He had been dragged all over God's green…whatever planet that had been, in the rain looking for an ancient temple that wasn't even there, he had gotten so wet that colonies of fungus were beginning to grow in places he didn't even want to think of, Hammond –if he really was Hammond- hadn't let them change, there was a chemical spill and it appeared that their head doctor was…out of sorts.

None of that compared to the fact that his favoutire green humanoid was currently being held at gunpoint. By said 'doctor'.

His son flashed before his eyes and his grip on Carter's shoulder tightened.

Kids and guns should _never_ mix.

_Especially_ like this.

Anger gripped his innards and he tugged Carter back level with him, a drop of relief coming when Teal'c took a step forward.

"Release Victoria Logan," the imposing Jaffa rumbled, clearly irate.

The imposter flinched, but didn't move the weapon.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, only to hear the sound of a Zat discharging. He turned to see Daniel crumple to the floor before he knew no more.

PAGEBREAK

Janet's imposter calmly watched as the humans were incapacitated by her compatriots, their own stunning weapons working against them perfectly. She shoved the green one away, watching as it flopped lifelessly onto the bed, glad she had removed the restraints prior to SG-1's entrance, before tucked her own firearm back into her waistband.

A high-pitched shrieking left her lips and her comrades holstered their guns and surrounded the humans.

"Inject them each with a sedative, then let us begin."

PAGEBREAK

_Bloody frikkin…_

Victoria hurt. All over, really. Her brain hurt from the sedatives, her back hurt from the burns and for some reason her right temple hurt, too.

Light hurt. Light _really_ hurt. Which sucked given the amount of time it took to pry her eyelids open.

She squinted, trying to alleviate the pressure of fluorescence on her irises, and she tried moving her head. This brought more pain and she rubber her brow tiredly before her eyes snapped open, suddenly alert.

The restraints were gone.

The teen cautiously looked around, catching sight of Sam to her right, unconscious on a cot, and Teal'c on her left, staring straight at her.

She fought back a scream, not expecting the Jaffa to be awake and, quite honestly, freaked shitless by the sudden revelation. He simply brought a finger to his lips, silencing her, before turning towards the open door on his far side.

Voices drifted through and soon enough they became clear enough to make out.

The fake Frasier was talking to Hammond and someone else about Teal'c and Sam, about how the whatever that hadn't worked on her hadn't worked on them either. When they came to the invasion, the teen's eyes widened.

She moved to get up, only to stop when Teal'c shot her a warning look.

_**Do not attempt to move until the time is right.**_

The sharpness of his thought punctuated the fog around her mind and she nodded, lying back down and feigning sleep as fake Frasier came in, followed by Seiler and two airmen.

"Take the green one first. Make sure you keep her sedated and take her to observation room four for further study."

Ice shot through the teen's stomach at the though of what 'further study' meant as her gurney began to move and she felt herself being wheeled away from her friends.


	15. Chapter 14: Invasion From Outside Space!

**A/N: This chap was soo irritating; I'm using the RPG codex for all the locations, but in this ep they kept on changing it. They get out of the elevator on 16 and Teal'c goes to an arnoury there. There IS NO armoury on 16, they're on 19 and 28. He and Sam then use the elevator to go to the monitoring station, which they don't need to 'cause that IS on 16. So, I had to switch some stuff, sry.**

**Anywho.**

**DUDE! It took like, a day to get FOUR reviews ^_^ (The other two things were a fave and an alert) So, as promised, here's the next chap filled with intrigue, danger, and purple goo!**

**Chapter 14  
Invasion From Outside Space!**

A feeling akin to seasickness clung to Victoria's stomach as the gurney she was on got wheeled out of the infirmary, one that had little to do with the drugs in her system.

Aliens had taken over the SGC, Daniel and Jack were no-where to be seen, the only person she knew she could trust was far behind awaiting his trip to the brig on 16, and she was being dragged off to be experimented on. The bed lurched over a bump and she fought down the bile rising in her throat, willing whoever was pushing her not to look down.

They turned corners, following the now-too-familiar path to the medical isolation rooms, and eventually the sounds of other people faded, leaving nothing but the slight squeak of gurney wheels.

Teal'c's words came back, and the teen braced herself, guessing that she wouldn't get a more opportune moment then this.

Without warning, Victoria swung her legs back and over her body, her still-booted feet connecting soundly with her captor's head. He cried out in pain and she spun her body, bringing her heel to the side of his neck.

Her strike connected, but her equilibrium was still effected by the drugs and she fell off the bed, grunting as white-pain radiated from her back, causing stars to appear before her eyes. _F-ing burn_.

The airman was not down for the count, however, and he struggled to his feet, holding a hand to his neck from which a lurid purple goo was oozing. He approached her, hand going for his weapon, and she cursed silently.

Knowing she would regret it, the teen raised a hand and let loose a powerful wave of psychic energy, throwing the impostor into the wall with enough force to dent the concrete. The major energy drain, coupled with injury and drugs, rimmed her vision in black and she struggled to her feet, clutching the wall for support as the world twisted around her.

_Help…_

PAGEBREAK

_Help…_

Teal'c struggled not to move as the weak thought reached him, every instinct telling him to heed the call. He waited however, until the elevator doors to shut behind his gurney and they were alone before grabbing the psudo-Seiler by the back of the neck and smashing him into a head-butt.

His captor stumbled back, clutching his brow as the Jaffa leapt off the bed, seizing the imposter's shirt collar and decking him. He crumpled like a cheap suit and Teal'c tossed him on the gurney, rolling him down the hall to where he knew there were storage closets. Finding the first empty one, he tore it open and shoved the bed in before running to the tertiary armoury.

He quickly grabbed an ammo belt and several weapons before tearing back down the hall, arriving at the elevators in time press himself against the wall in preparation.

Soon enough, the doors slid open and Major Carter appeared, her cot pushed by a nurse. Teal'c waited until both bed and pusher were fully out of the elevator before shooting the man.

Not waiting, he spun around the corner into the car and the fake airman who was manning it, slamming him into the walls several times until he fell unconscious to the floor. He then dragged the nurse into the elevator, turning the emergency stop key before grabbing the weapons and wheeling Major Carter down the hall. Finding an abandoned storage room near the service elevator, he maneuvered her in and set about waking her.

PAGEBREAK

Sam's brain felt like wet sponge-cake; sodden, slow and poorly nourished. She was roughly aware of someone trying to wake her up, but the thought of sentient actions made her soggy dessert of a mind wince. The feeling of an insistent hand beneath her shoulders, however, made the choice for her and she found herself sitting up on a gurney.

In a supply closet.

The major squinted at her rouser, surprised to see the SGC's resident Jaffa waiting patiently.

"Teal'c?" she murmured, trying to force her eyes to focus. "What happened?"

"You were correct in that Dr. Frasier was not who she appeared; there has been an alien incursion in the SGC."

All the events of that day came rushing back as he spoke; the chemical spill (which she really doubted at this point), the armed escorts, 'Janet' holding a certain green teenager hostage.

"Victoria!" Sam cried, attempting to stand. Her legs instantly gave out and Teal'c grabbed her, easing her back onto the gurney.

"Victoria Logan has been taken to the medical observation rooms on level 21. The alien posing as Dr. Frasier wishes to study her."

Carter breathed deeply, trying to clear her head. "We have to get her out, then find Daniel and Colonel O'Neill."

"Indeed.:" The Jaffa handed her a side arm. "We cannot use the main elevator, however we are near the service lift, which should be deserted."

Sam nodded, standing again and shaking off any lingering dizziness. She strapped the gun on, unsnapping the holster.

"Let's go."

PAGEBREAK

_Help_.

How Victoria hated that word. It stood for everything she had tried to avoid in her life because, in her case, 'help' meant weakness. The few times she had uttered the word at home, her parents had immediately but a stop to whatever it was she was doing; it was too hard for her, she could get hurt.

Help meant that she would never be allowed to do it again, while her brothers and sister could say it as much as they want and they would get help, not punishment.

To her parents, help meant fragile, it meant delicate, it meant weak.

Because of it, her siblings looked down on her, most of her aunts and uncles and cousins looked down on her. Heck, _grass_ probably looked down on her.

So something akin to disgust clenched her innards when the though escaped, especially when she felt Teal'c's reaction, the knee-jerk reflex to spring to her aid. Shame raced through her and she heaved as she stood shaking against the cool concrete wall, her stomach trying to expel what just wasn't there.

She stood there quaking for an eternity, dreading the approach of anyone or anything, and was still there when footfalls sounded around the corner, rapidly approaching.

**A/N: can I get another 6 things for the next chap, please?**


	16. Chapter 15: Get To Da Chappuh!

**A/N: Five reviews and an alert, I'm moving up in the world ^_^**

**Now to bitch and moan:**

**Kinda pissed; 's been acting up and it won't show asterisks anymore. ALL of my page breaks were asterisks, so I just spent the better part of an hour going through each and every chapter and re-uploading them with new page breaks. So now some parts will make more sense and I will go push my head through a wall to relieve my stress.**

**Here's the next chapter, with a lovely quote from Arnold, and a request for 6 things before the next chap. **

**Chapter 15  
Get To Da Chappuh!**

Sam did a quick sweep around a corner before nodding to Teal'c; the coast was clear. He returned the gesture and moved around her, continuing to the end of the hall. They continued, searching for Victoria as they moved further from the service elevator towards the main circuit of the base. Thus far, they hadn't run into anyone, but they weren't taking any chances as Sam moved past Teal'c once more.

This time, however, she came upon an scene that caused her throat to tighten; there was a gurney shoved against the wall with it's owner, a worse-for-wear MP, sitting crumpled against the opposite one below a sizable dent in the concrete. Victoria stood near by, shaking visibly as she tried to stay standing braced against the wall, looking a frighteningly pale shade of mint.

"Victoria!" the major hissed, stowing her weapon and rushing to the girl's side. "Victoria, are you alright?"

The teen's eyes were unfocused for a moment as Sam grasped her arms, but they soon aligned, centring on the older woman's blue orbs. She blinked a few times, as if waking, before it registered who she was looking at.

"I'm fine, Sam. I'm ok." To prove this, she pushed off the wall and tried to take a step, only to fall forward into the blonde's arms. "Okey…Maybe I'm not fine."

Carter righted her, hands lingering on the teen's shoulders. "You're fighting off a powerful sedative and your body's still trying to fix your back, I'd be surprised if you were totally fine."

V just grunted, her eyes widening for a moment as she turned away, violently dry heaving. Sam stole a glance at Teal'c, who was standing guard silently.

A sympathy softened his features for a moment before the inter comm. blared to life.

"Incoming traveler."

The two SG's shot each other a look; whoever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Victoria, do you think you can move?"

The teen rubbed her mouth, straightening. "Not far in this state." She sounded disgusted.

"I will carry you, then." Teal'c offered. She shook her head.

"Not like this, I would just get in the way. I'll change into something more manageable."

Sam eyed her wearily. "Are you sure you'll be alright shifting like this?"

Violet eyes met blue and a fierce determination lit them, tinged with something else. "I can do it."

Carter nodded, resigned, and took step back. She blinked and a small dark purple-almost black- monkey replaced the bedraggled teen. Sam carefully lifted it, placing the furry creature on her shoulder, where it slid down the back of her shirt, clinging to the major's collar.

Once she was sure that Victoria was secure and not going anywhere, she nodded to Teal'c and they hurried back to the service elevator, heading for the secondary command bunker and monitoring station on level 16.

PAGEBREAK

The trip up was uneventful, the trio being able to avoid contact with anyone, and they soon found themselves standing in front of the monitoring room's door. Sam knocked.

"Come in." The voice was young and female.

The blonde juggled the handle before replying "It's locked."

The sound of someone moving came from within and she stood aside for Teal'c to stand in the door. It opened. The opener was zapped.

They quickly entered, shutting the door behind them and Teal'c went straight for a computer.

"Run the Gateroom footage back a few minutes so we can see who came through," Sam instructed, taking a seat beside him. The monkey on her back climbed up to sit on her shoulder, peering at the screen.

Two aliens similar to the ones 'Hammond' and 'Janet' had been talking to stepped through the glowing circle, walking down the ramp where they were greeted by 'Hammond,' Jack and Daniel.

"The Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson we know would not welcome aliens so blithely," Teal'c stated. The monkey nodded in agreement.

"Imposters?" Sam asked.

Teal'c raised a brow and the monkey closed her eyes.

_Jack and Daniel are on 23, along with almost everyone else._

Carter jumped slightly at the voice not expecting it. "That means the chemical spill is just a hoax."

She rolled over to another keyboard and began typing. Three screens changed, all turning to static.

"All the cameras on that level are out." Victoria pressed a paw to her temple in response and the images from before, people hanging from purple-red harnesses bathed in magenta light, appeared.

"Major Carter." The Jaffa's voice broke her out of the trance once more and she glanced at the primate.

"That's what's on 23?"

The monkey nodded.

_It's real heavily guarded now, though. They upped security after I got in._

"Would it be possible for us to infiltrate the area ourselves?" Teal'c asked.

Victoria shook her head. _I don't think so. And I don't think I'd be able to phase us in in this state, either._

Sam looked at him. "I guess we're going to have to get outside help."

The two SGs stood, readying themselves to leave, stopping when Victoria tapped the side of Sam's head, pointing. A variety of jackets hung on the wall.

"Good idea."

Teal'c and Carter each took one, then left the room.

"How do we know we're the only ones who haven't been replaced?" Sam asked as they descended the few steps out of the monitor room.

_I can tell. They feel very different from humans. And they bleed purple._

Carter glanced at her. "How many people are left?"

_Not that many. There are a couple of MPs still running around and the bean counters on levels 2 and 3 are still there, but the aliens have gotten nearly everyone else._

They reached the emergency hatch and Sam began to unscrew it. "Then we can't trust anyone in the mountain."

_Essentially._

The blonde got the hatch open and started tugging her coat on, mindful of the monkey. "The base was designed to keep people out, not in." She glanced up the access shaft. "If we can make it to the South Gate—"

Warning buzzers started to blare, cutting her off as red flashing lights illuminated the hall.

"Our escape has been detected," Teal'c stated.

"Well, we won't make it out this way now." She gestured to the ladder.

The Jaffa nodded. "You are correct. I will purchase time for you to depart this mountain."

_Will you be okey, Teal'c?_ The monkey's eyes shone wide with worry for her friend.

He smiled reassuringly, running a hand over her small, soft head. "I will be fine, Victoria Logan."

"Keep 'em busy as long as you can. We'll come back for you."

Teal'c stripped off his jacket, tossing it into the hatch. "Of that I am certain."

_If you get hurt, Teal'c, I'm gonna kick your butt when we get back._ She shook a paw for emphasis and he nodded his understanding, a smile still tugging at his lips.

"You must hurry," he rumbled, drawing his weapon and Sam nodded, climbing into the hatch. As soon as they were safely in, he shut the door, casting them into darkness.

**Dundunduuuunn.**


	17. Chapter 16: Lions & Bad Guys & Running

**A/N: Not really sure what to say for this one … I'm tired, sore, and probably going to loose my job because the board's a bitch filled with crotchety old white guys. (I happen to be Caucasian, but they're like, paper colour).**

**Plot bunny ran away halfway through chapter 20, or at least took a tea break, but 18 and 19 are double my usual length (each over 2,000), so you four who care have some to look forward to. I love you **Sandstripe **and **Saffygirl**,** **you've been with me the longest, **GallifreyanGhostGirl**, for re-kindling my creativity for this, and **Amazing Bluie**, glad to coax you back into the fray. Special shout-out to **Repicheep22** for 2 reviews in one day. **

**You lot are darlings, you really are, and I hope I can live up to you.**

**Not, for a totally original, never before seen bit that is not actually from "Foothold."**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 16  
Lions and Bad Guys and Running, Oh My**

It seemed like hours after they left Teal'c that Sam and Victoria finally reached the surface. Carter was out of breath, wobbling an understandable amount after climbing over sixteen stories worth of ladder. Victoria was asleep, having tucked herself in the back of Sam's shirt after the first seven stories or so.

The blonde pulled her gun out, still sitting for a moment to catch her breath in the gloom; a glance at her watch told her it was just after midnight. After regaining some wind, she slid off the metal silo, stumbling a bit in the dark before closing the hatch and running towards the parking lot.

Movement on her back told her that Victoria was awake and, once at her car, she gently removed the monkey from her shirt and placed it on her lap.

"How are you feeling, V?"

The monkey yawned and stretched. _Better, but I may need a new bandage at some point._

"Sure thing, but we have to get out of here first. Would you be able to tell me if the gatekeeper is human or not?" The teen nodded and Sam smiled, starting the car.

As soon as the gatehouse came into sight, a voice in Sam's head said, _They're still human, but they've been warned we're coming._

Carter cursed, moving to stop the car.

_Just keep going, I've got this._

The MP on duty saluted and raised the gate and Sam wasted no time in booking it out of the facility.

"So, we have to make a quick stop at my house for bandages and some cash and then we're catching a plane."

_Where to?_

"That'll depend on who I can get to believe me."

PAGEBREAK

During the twenty minute drive to her house, Sam had plenty of time to contemplate who exactly she could call with a situation like this; the fact that is was about 'Project Bluebook' immediately ruled out most of the northern hemisphere.

The first viable person she could think of was her father, but he was off-world and the 'gate was currently surrounded by ugly, hostile aliens. She cast a sidelong glance at the dark purple monkey curled up in the passenger's seat.

Sam knew the teen would be an asset in getting the SGC back, but she was torn; even though she didn't say anything, the blonde could see the pain Victoria was going through. The fur on her back was sticking together where some of her burns had re-opened and bled.

Of course, then there was also the fact that she was out of the mountain; so far, no-one outside Cheyenne knew about her, and the blonde really wanted to keep it that way, for everyone's sakes but especially the teen's. God only knows what the NID would do if they ever found out about her.

Unfourtunately, the only person she could think of who had the clearance and the means to do anything whatsoever was Maybourne, the NID prick himself.

A sizable part of her screamed that this would come back to haunt her as she turned into her driveway, and she could only hope that it was wrong.

PAGEBREAK

Once safely in her house, Sam gently lifted Victoria from the passenger's seat, carrying her into the house. The teen woke as the blonde gathered her bandages and shifted back to human so they could clean them.

A week of healing had done them good, but the excitement of the past day had aggravated the largest of them, prompting it to ooze a bloody pus.

"This is going to hurt a bit," Sam warned, soaking a washcloth with alcohol before gently patting the wound. Victoria flinched, hissing slightly, but otherwise remained still as the astrophysicist gently cleaned her back.

"I've had worse," the teen grunted, her ears flattening against her head.

Carter raised a brow. "What happened?"

"I was trying to teach myself to fly on the roof of the Tower." Sam winced at the very thought. "Long story short, I figured out how to go forward about ten feet before the ground, didn't have enough time to pull up and ended up in the med room with my aunt picking rocks outta my back and arms."

The major made a mental note not let the green girl near any high ledges, which prompted an indignant cry from the patient.

"Hey, I was, like, nine at the time! I've figured out how to fly since then, both as an animal and not, thank you." Sam just smiled and began spreading Neosporin over the open cuts.

After her wounds were clean and wrapped, Victoria sent Sam to bed, telling her to get at least a few hours of sleep before she collapsed.

The major grumbled, but passed out on the couch before she could mount any valid argument.

Unfourtunately, she was jerked awake a scant three hours later by a distressed teen.

"Sam, Sam wake up. They're coming."

Adrenaline shot through the blonde's system and she was instantly alert. She didn't ask who, she didn't need to.

"How long?"

The teen closed her eyes. "They're three streets over."

Carter cursed, grabbing the leather jacket and her wallet. "Not enough time to take the car, we'll have to run for it." She turned to the teen. "You up for it?"

Victoria gave a feral grin. "Bring it on."

They sprinted to the back of the house, only stopping for Sam to grab her service pistol and the changeling to pick up a small knapsack loaded with supplies.

"While you were sleeping, I raided your granola bars. There are about eight in here with a couple water bottles and two apples." The major grinned appreciatively and wrenched open the back door, slamming it behind her as the sound of tires squealing grew near.

They hopped the fence just as breaks shrieked in front of the house.

The second they hit the ground, a dark green lioness took the changeling's place.

_Get on._

Sam stared for a moment, fully prepared to argue, when the distinct sound of men shouting and running reached them.

_We don't have time, Sam._ The cat's eyes flashed. _Pretty soon they're going to move the search out and start locking the city down._

The major gritted her teeth, reluctant to risk injuring the younger woman further, when they heard the door being bashed in.

The lion growled dangerously, ears flattening to its head. _Now!_

Without further delay, Carter shouldered the knapsack and climbed on Victoria's back, holding tight to her neck as she sped away.


	18. Chapter 17: Itty Bitty Travel Space

**A/N: Four reviews, plus some berating from a friend for this, and here it is, chapter 17. I'd like to thank Disney for the title inspiration and General for almost literally climbing up my back to get me to write more; love you, dearie ^_~.**

**Chapter 20's done, also near-double length, so that should give you lot some incentive. I have a request as well:**

**Tell me what parts you think are funny.**

**I can't tell what you like unless you tell me and when you do, I'll try to do more. So, tell me what you think. And, **GallifreyanGhostGirl**, what is **"Hmm…"**?**

**Chapter 17  
Phenomenal Cosmic Power!  
Itty Bitty Travel Space.**

Trees and fences sped by, frightening and invisible to Sam as Victoria ran through the night in near silence. They had left the blonde's neighborhood behind as the lion sped through the dark, taking care to avoid busy streets, early commuters and the occasional road weenie, AKA the suburban jogger.

After around half an hour they reached the edge of the commercial area of town and the changeling stopped in the last decent grove of trees, breathing deeply. She sank to her haunches, letting Sam off as the fist rays of sun crested the surrounding mountains.

"Are you alright, V?"

The teen shifted back to a girl, nodding and panting, her hands braced on her knees. "Yeah, that kind of run is exactly what I needed." She flashed Sam a feral grin and straightened, some of her wind returning.

Carter returned it, relieved, and peeked out at their surroundings. "Well, you managed to get us about fifteen miles from my house, and now we just have to call a cab from a pay phone and get a ride to the airport."

Victoria cocked a brow. "I though you had to call someone."

Sam glanced at her, unnerved by the girl's intuition. "I'll call from a pay phone at the airport; it will be harder for them to track us that way."

A thoughtful expression touched the girl's features before she nodded, seeing the logic.

"What should I shift to," the teen asked. "'Cause, as much as I like being human, I don't really blend in."

The major thought for a moment. "A hamster or small lizard would be easiest, size-wise." V nodded and a few seconds later a small, dark rodent was scampering up Sam's pant leg. She carefully placed the creature in a cargo pocket before exiting the trees.

PAGEBREAK

Sam stood for a good six-and-a-half minutes simply looking at the bank of pay phones, having been dreading the choice the entire taxi ride to the airport.

She really, _really_ didn't want to do this, but the longer she stood there, the more inevitable it seemed.

She weighed her options:

-A full out, two man assault on the SGC. Chance of success: minimal.  
-A covert two man _infiltration_ of the SGC. Chance of success: a bit better, but still not ideal.  
-Do nothing. And face the imminent annihilation of the human race.  
-Call Maybourne. Possibly get help, possibly get court-martialed for attacking a superior officer. Probably have him find out about Victoria.

It was the last point that gave her pause. The blonde really didn't want _Maybourne_ of all people to know about her.

_Then I'll just stay hidden. _Carter jumped slightly at the teen's voice in her head.

_If I'm the only reason you're not calling, then I'll just stay out of sight until this is over. I don't want to be the only thing standing between you and doing what you know is right for the SGC._

Sam sighed, blowing her bangs irritatedly; the teen was right.

_That's 'cause I'm psychic. _

The major chuckled at the sardonic, yet true, remark as she stepped up to the phones, steeling herself.

She grabbed the end phone, keying in all the proper numbers and saying the proper things to the proper people until she finally had the last number, propping her elbow on the phone as she ran a hand through her hair in irritation.

"_Maybourne."_ The voice on the other end was slightly tinny and too self-centered for Victoria's tastes.

Girding herself for what would surely be an uncomfortable conversation, Sam waited half a second before briskly saying "This is Major Samantha Carter. We have a foothold situation."

"_Major Carter?"_ The 'what the…?' was not stated, but obvious. _"Where are you?"_

Another woman picked up the next phone and Sam eyed her warily, moving around the bank and lowering her voice.

"I can't tell you that, sir." She paused, thinking of where she could meet him and be reasonably sure whomever had taken over the SGC wouldn't find out. "If memory serves, there's an outdoor cafe outside NID headquarters."

"_In DC?"_ More surprise; this guy was not the brightest bulb in the box…

"Four o'clock," the major stated forcefully.

The sound of shifting fabric came over the line; he was checking his watch. "_Uhh…I'm gonna need a little more than that." _

In her pocket, Victoria rolled her eyes. _What a yutz._

Sam barely resisted snarling and it showed. "I repeat, we have a _foothold_ situation."

V could practically see jerk on the other end puff in indignation_. "Major, you're way outside your appropriate chain of command."_

The blond closed her eyes, searching for the right way to phrase it. "I have reason to believe that may be compromised, sir."

There was a lull as the situation finally sunk in and a second later the colonel responded curtly _"Understood,"_ before hanging up.

Carter did the same and started walking to the terminal.

_He sounded like a real charmer._

The blonde rolled her eyes. _**You've no idea.**_

_So we're heading to DC?_

_**Yup.**_

_You going to ask your friend in the reserves for a lift?_

_**Yup.**_

_Yay, cargo plane._

Sam couldn't resist the small snicker that forced its way out of her throat.

_You laugh. You're the one who's going to be sittin' on a crate for three and a half hours._

The sobering though quelled her chuckles some as she wove through the crowd, making her way to the armed services area. Within ten minutes, both blond and hamster were making their way down the tarmac to the Air Force Reserves hanger, where they (meaning the one of them who was still human) were greeted by a friendly-looking older man.

"Sammy Carter! My god, it's been forever since I saw you!" He swept her into a hug, lifting her feet off the ground some. "How's your old man doing? I haven't seen him in ages."

Sam grinned at him. "He's doing well, General Patricks."

He scoffed. "_General Patricks,_ please. I've known you since before you were born! I think I deserve an 'Uncle Steve" by this point."

"Whatever you say, sir."

The general guffawed at this. "You are definitely Jacob's daughter, you wise-ass. So, what brings you to my neck of the woods, kiddo?"

"I was wondering if you had any flights going to D.C. today. I need a lift and-"

"Civies don't fly thereabouts, 'round here. I getcha." He dragged her over to the wall, swiping a clipboard from a nail. "Let's see…Spokane, don't want to go there… Honolulu's nice this time a year, feel like getting a tan?" He shot her a grin and she giggled, politely declining. "Fine by me, now…Ah! Here it is; I gotta plane headin' inta D.C. leavin' at eleven hundred. Sound good?"

"That'll be great, thanks General."

He made a face at the title. "All I ask in return is that you give your poor old uncle a kiss." He pointed to a whiskered cheek. Sam smiled and complied. "And tell your old man to come and see me next time he's in town, willya? He owes me a beer and a poker game."

The blonde laughed and assured him she would before going to find the plane she would be taking in a couple of hours.


	19. Chapter 18: The Prick and The Pretenders

**DOUBLE LENGTH! Double-length chapter, whoo-hoo! 2,043 words, not including title or page breaks, just like I said :P. Sorry for the 6-month break, but my inclination dried up. But it's here now and anyone who cares can thank **Lowar **for their lovely review.**

**To all you peeps who reviewed before. I'd really like it if you would do so again. If not, I get it, but you won't be getting another chapter. Ta.**

**Chapter 18  
The Prick and the Pretender(s)**

Victoria had been right about the plane and the seating, unfourtunately for Sam who really did have to spend over three hours plus sitting on a crate. The bright side was that the time afforded the women a much-needed rest, during which the major scarffed down four granola bars and one of the apples.

_**Thanks for thinking of this, V.**_

The hamster peered up from her own apple slice, courtesy of the knife Sam kept in her boot. _You're welcome. Besides, you haven't had a proper meal in a long while._

The major thought back; if MRE's could be considered a 'proper meal,' then she had eaten around twenty hours earlier when she and the rest of SG-1 were still on P3X-127, swimming towards the abandoned temple.

She glanced at the teen rodent. If it had been twenty hours since _she_ had eaten…

"Victoria, when was the last time _you_ ate?"

The fuzzy creature blinked innocently up at her. _Um…three days ago…I think… The uglies didn't exactly feed me when I was unconscious and before that I was in Daniel's office._

Sam rolled her eyes; she swore the teen was turning into a miniature version of the somewhat-reclusive archeologist, working for days on end without remembering basic, but apparently over-rated, necessities like food or oxygen.

"You're finishing that whole apple," she ordered, and the hamster managed to look somewhat bashful, how, Sam had no idea.

_Yes ma'am._

The blonde chuckled and cut her another manageable slice.

TTSGTTSGTTSGTT

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry. Something came up and I'll have to reschedule. Next week should be good, yeah. See you then, bye." Harry Maybourne grunted frustratedly as he snapped his cell phone shut, handing it back to his aid in the backseat.

That was the third engagement he had had to cancel in order to make Major Carter's meeting and he was getting a mite irritated at her for it.

The phone rang again and he groaned, hoping it wasn't some other emergency…or his mother.

"It's for you, sir."

The aid handed the phone back again, making the colonel wonder for the seventh time why he had bothered having Phil carry it in the first place as he took it.

"Maybourne."

"_Colonel Maybourne, this is General Hammond of the SGC."_

Hammond was calling him? Why the hell was Hammond calling _him_? And was he even the real Hammond? Major Carter had said that her chain of command may have been compromised, meaning that he could be talking to a hostile entity.

"Good morning, General. To what do I owe this call?" he asked.

"_There has been an accident on the base, a chemical spill. Several of our personnel were exposed to the fumes and began having hallucinations."_

That sounded logical, considerably more so then what Major Carter had told him earlier about an alien invasion.

"Is everyone alright?" the colonel asked, holding his hand; he wanted to see exactly what he could get out of this situation before agreeing with anyone.

"_Major Samantha Carter escaped the base with a teenaged girl before either could be treated. We need to know who she contacted so we can find and cure them. "_

This was too tempting an offer to pass up.

"Now that you mention it, General…"

TTSGTTSGTTSGTT

Sam looked down from her vantage point over the small café, looking for any sign of a military dress uniform. Unfourtunately, that was about half of the clientele.

_So what's this prick look like?_ the teen asked, once again safely stowed in the major's pocket.

The blonde bit back a smirk at her description and brought up a mental image.

_Urgh, he even looks like a prick._

This brought a full snigger and she checked her watch; 1548. A few minutes later, an official-looking black Sudan pulled up in front of the small restaurant.

"There he is," Carter muttered to herself as the aforementioned officer got out of the car, leaning in the window briefly before the car drove off. She felt something shift in her pocket.

_Something's up…I can't tell what, but he's hiding something…_

Sam scoffed. "When is he not?"

They remained watching for several minutes, ensuring that he wasn't being monitored by anyone else before heading down to street level. The major strode towards him and sat heavily, grateful for the luxury of an actual chair and not minding when Maybourne jumped slightly.

Apparently he hadn't seen her coming.

The second her butt hit the seat, a waitress pounced on her, offering coffee.

"Please," she responded tiredly, her lack of sleep finally catching up. "Thank you." The woman gave an obnoxiously bright smile before walking away to bring caffeine to the politicians of the world.

Maybourne watched her leave before beginning. "So, you came to the one person you don't trust," he said almost cockily.

_**No, there are a lot of people I don't trust. You just happen to be the only human in this country. **_Victoria's laughter echoed in the major's head at the thought.

Out loud she replied, "I don't know how far up the chain of command the infiltration goes. It may well be contained within the SGC, but if General Hammond was compromised—"

"He sounded fine to me on the phone," the colonel cut in.

Carter's eyes widened to saucers as his words sunk in. "What?"

_He called Hammond on you? He's even more of a moron than I though!_

"He also said something about a girl being with you, Victoria or something like that."

_Oh damn…_

Sam's innards froze at the mention of the changeling, but she recovered. "Did you listen to _anything_ I said on the phone?" she snapped, leaning foreword.

"_He_ called _me_, Major. Calm down. He's concerned for you, that's all," Maybourne said passively, trying to calm the blonde as she looked around, checking for either eavesdroppers or aliens.

"I told you we have a _foothold_ situation," she hissed, leveling a heated glare at him.

_Sam…_

He verbally waved it off, leaning back. "Major, a chemical spill causing paranoid delusions is infinitely more plausible to me than aliens taking over the SGC."

"My God. You don't think I can tell the difference between the two?" the major growled, getting ready to tear her hair out.

_Sam._

"What was I thinking?" the blonde asked rhetorically, slapping the table and getting up with enough force to throw her chair back. She turned to leave.

_Sam!_

Sam stopped in her tracks, eyes widening as a very familiar voice said casually "Oh, hi Carter."

Standing before her wearing matching dark shades were Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson.

_That is __**not**__ Jack and Daniel; they're more of the aliens from the SGC._

The gears in Carter's head skipped a tooth or two, processing everything, before kicking into overtime as she rounded on Colonel Maybourne.

"Maybourne, you are an idiot every day of the week, why couldn't you have just taken _one day_ off?" she yelled, finally pushed over the edge.

He jumped to his feet, bristling with indignity. "That's insubordination, Major," he snapped back, colouring slightly as other diners turned to look.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Maybourne," 'Jack said, righting Sam's overturned chair and offering it to her. "Cut her some slack. She's not exactly herself."

"And neither were we," 'Daniel' added as the two moved to the empty seats flanking her.

The blonde eyed them wearily. _**Why didn't you give me a warning?**_

_I tried to; these two are better at blending in, I almost didn't sense them._

Still unsure, Sam gingerly sat, casting suspicious glances at her three companions.

"Sam, believe me, we know what you're feeling. It's the chemical." This fake Daniel sounded so much like him…the same gentle concern…

_It's not them, Sam. That thing just took off his glasses, when was the last time Daniel did that? He can't see anything without them._

She shook her head, trying to clear her sleep-deprived mind. "I don't believe it."

"All right," the colonel's imposter said. "Exactly what are the side effects of this…tetra-chlora-ethyl-mermalyne stuff?" It even sounded like O'Neill's attempts at tech-talk…

_Don't fall for it, it isn't Jack._

The major buried her face in her hands, running her fingers tiredly through her hair. "Hallucination, delusion—"

"Paranoid delusion, I think it was," 'Jack' interrupted, "but…go on."

"Look, I know what I saw! You saw Dr. Frasier hold a gun to Victoria's head, too."

_Wait, what?_

The two aliens stiffened, appearing to have forgotten that particular fact. Maybourne perked up.

"You neglected mention that on the phone, Major."

_I'm with him. When did that happen?_

She glared at him. "I would have thought the term 'foothold situation' would be compelling enough."

_**I'll explain later.**_

"Where is Victoria, Sam?" the faux Jackson asked. The blonde turned her glower on him.

"Don't try to change the subject, didn't you two also see Janet Frasier, or some alien double, hold a gun to Victoria's head?" she demanded.

"Dr. Frasier got a whiff of the tetra-whatever, too." Even to Maybourne that sounded flimsy.

"_We_ were affected by the fumes the moment we got in the elevator. She'd been there all day, she was probably suffering for the effects before we even got back," Daniel added.

_Damn, these guys just won't give up, will they…?_

"Then why did the MP's incapacitate us first?" Sam questioned.

"Look, Carter, almost everyone on base was exposed to some extent, but everyone's been treated and the spill's been all cleaned up," 'Jack' promised. "Everything's back to normal. Well, except for a couple of S.F.'s who'll be a bit jumpy around Teal'c."

Sam looked at him sharply. "He's fine by the way. Beat the crap outta the S.F.'s 'fore Frasier could treat him, but he's fine.

The major buried her face in her hands once more, growling frustratedly at their stubbornness. Once she had taken a few deep breaths, she glared up at Maybourne.

"You should have followed procedure."

He gave her a maddening smile. "I fully intend to return with you just to make sure everything's all right."

Sam cocked a brow and turned to 'O'Neill.' "And you agreed to this?" She didn't wait for a verbal answer - he just sort-of nodded - before shifting colonels. "Shouldn't that tell you _something_?"

"I wouldn't tell them where we were meeting until they agreed to my inspection of the SGC." Smugness oozed from him and Sam swore she heard Victoria gag.

She shook her head wearily. "You have no idea what you're walking into."

_And that means we'll probably have to end up saving his sorry ass._

"I can take care of myself, Major. If I don't report back in a few hours, you can rest assured that action _will_ be taken."

The table was silent for a moment until 'Jack' offered his final persuasions.

"We just want you to come back so Frasier can check you out."

The blonde raised a brow again. "You're asking?"

He nodded. "We're asking."

She looked between him and the other SG-1 imposter. "So I have a choice? I can walk away right now?"

"Yes," the posers answered in unison.

"No," the real officer stated sharply. "Major Carter, you will accompany us back to the base. If you resist, you will be handcuffed."

_Pfft, I'd like to see him try._

Sam's expression mirrored the teen's sentiments as the faux colonel denied it. As the men continued talking, she sunk into her own thoughts, ruminating on whether or not to return to Colorado.

_We have to go back at some point._

_**True…**_

_But if we go back now, we'll be at a disadvantage because they're expecting us._

She was vaguely aware of Daniel speaking to her and she muttered an abstract response.

_**If we do go back now, however, we could find a way to prove to Maybourne that there really**__is__**an alien incursion in the SGC and get him to help mount an offensive. **_

"We're going to go now." Jack's voice shook Sam from her musings. "I'd like you to come with…but it's up to you."

_Like the real Jack would give you a choice if it was for your own good._

She cast a lingering look on each man in turn before sighing in resignation. "Alright."

'O'Neill' cocked a brow. "You sure?" She nodded, ignoring Maybourne's dirty glare. "Good, plane's waiting."

They all stood, the warm lump in Sam's pocket moving as she did so.

The real colonel collected his hat slowly before saying, "After you, Major."

_Git._

The blonde bit back a smirk, glaring at him as she followed her 'teammates' away from the table.


	20. Chapter 19: Told Ya So :P

**Next chap up within the week, just like I promised, this one another double length. Proud, and disconcerted, to say that I have officially finished writing this and should have it posted in full within two weeks. As of posting this I'm 20 pages into the sequel (just not the first 20 ^_^;), and that, too, should be up, in part, before August. **

**Anyways, love to **_Saffygirl_**, **_Amazing Bluie_**, and **_Lowar_** for their reviews, this one's for you, dears.**

**Chapter 19  
Told Ya So :P**

_How the hell could a jerk like him get a plane like this?_ Victoria mentally exclaimed as Sam approached it; the major had similar thoughts.

_**It probably has something to so with shady business deals involving alien technology.**_

_It beats the cargo plane…_ She was forced to agree as the mound in her pocket shuddered slightly and turned around several times. _I'm startin' to get cramps in here._

The blonde winced in sympathy. _**When we get in the air, I'll let you out if you promise to stay out of sight.**_

_Totally._ She smirked at the eagerness in the thought as she ascended the stairs to the jet, the imposters in front of her and Maybourne behind, as if to ensure she wouldn't try to run.

Soon, the two humans, two aliens and the hamster were taxiing down the runway, each strapped securely into the plush seats of the plane awaiting takeoff. The real officer took the seat beside Sam's still convinced that she would try to escape…at six-hundred miles per hour…

The plane jerked and his leg bumped Carter's, momentarily squishing the rodent in her pocket. His eyes widened, not expecting something warm and of that particular consistency to be in her pocket, and he sent her a strange look.

Sam glared back and pointedly moved her legs away.

_**Are you okey, V?**_

_I've been better; that prick's got boney knees._

The blond snorted and stared out the window until they leveled off, the pilot's voice announcing that they could walk around. The second the speaker went off, Carter bolted for the bathroom, not actually needing to use the head but rather to check on her own passenger.

She gingerly withdrew the hamster, turning her onto her stomach with care.

"How're you fairing?"

The small creature stretched in her hands, bending and contorting in an almost feline manner.

_Pretty well, all things considered. My back feels loads better._

"Is there any way for me to check it?" Sam asked, unable to see through the teen's thick fur.

_Sure, hang on._

A second later, a fleshy, bald animal sat in the blonde's hands and she gently checked under the bandages.

"Well, it looks like none of them have opened and they seem to have healed a good bit more."

_Cool._

The hamster returned just as someone rapped sharply on the bathroom door.

"'Come on, Carter. I gotta use the head," fake Jack cried irritably from the hall.

Sam quickly pocketed the pet, rinsing her hands before opening the door.

"Sorry, sir," she muttered as she edged around him in the narrow space.

He just gave her an odd look and went in. Breathing a sight of relief, Carter hurried down the hall back to the seating area.

Maybourne had moved to an L-shaped couch while she was gone and 'Daniel' was at the bar, looking over the various drinks and smelling several.

"Do you want anything to drink, Sam?" he asked as she passed him.

She eyed the bottles wearily. "Orange juice, if there is any." She then sat near Maybourne, deciding that he was the lesser of the two evils.

But it was a close race.

The faux doctor continued to sift through the bottles until he found one with an orange juice in it and poured her a glass as 'Jack' came back from the bathroom.

"Your tax dollars at work…" he grumbled. "Cozy little jet you've got here, Maybourne."

The officer ignored the jab. "You've alerted General Hammond to expect me?"

"Oh, yes," 'O'Neill' quipped, settling into a seat. "He's awaiting your thoughts."

_I'll bet he is. He'll probably keel over once he sees what's in this guy's head and save us all the trouble._

"So…how exactly is Teal'c?" Sam broached as 'Daniel' sniffed the liquid one last time.

"Oh, well… You know Tea'c," he replied, handing it to Sam. She smelled the juice herself.

_**This is mango, and there's something else in it…**_

_I guess he thought 'orange' referred to colour…_

She put the glass on the sill behind Maybourne as the colonel asked about the 'chemical spill.' The handgun sticking out of the back of his pants caught her eye and she made a note of it.

"As of this morning, the hazmat team had gotten the last of it," 'Jack' answered casually, drawing the major's attention. Her eyes widened as the image of Colonel O'Neill flickered, revealing one of the red-purple aliens from the base before it came back on.

He had continued talking through this and she took the opportunity to grab Maybourne's gun, cocking and leveling it at the imposter. Beside her, its owner stood with her, giving her a confused and wary look.

_What happened? What did you see?_

"Carter? What are you doing?" the poser asked calmly, eyeing the weapon.

"Don't move," she ordered, holding the weapon steady. _**For a second his disguise faltered, almost like a bad TV signal.**_

"Put the gun down," 'Jack' said softly. She didn't move.

Behind her, 'Daniel' had pressed himself against the wall. "She's hallucinating again…"

Sam turned on him warningly, turning her back on 'O'Neill.'

_Sam, behind you!_

She spun back in time to see the alien launch himself at her and she shot him twice, forcing him back with an inhuman screech as purple blood sprayed from the wounds. It didn't move again once it hit the couch and a second later the image of Jack O'Neill faded all together, revealing its true form.

Carter moved closer, ensuring that it was dead, before turning back to 'Daniel.'

_Something's wrong…I still feel two of them._

"What the hell is that?" the 'archeologist squeaked, pressing himself further into the wall.

"Sit down," she snapped, on edge from the teen's words.

The imposter moved to comply and Maybourne's eyes widened at something behind Sam.

He yelled a warning as Victoria blasted _Get down! _and she threw herself to the side just as another gun went off.

She peered around the seats, somewhat surprised to see a translucent wall of dark energy separating the front and back of the aircraft.

"What the…?" Crap. Maybourne saw it, too.

Deciding to cross that bridge later, the major brought up her own gun.

"V," she said, the unstated request there, and a hole opened in the wall at just the right angle to shoot their attacker. The man, Major Davis from the looks of it, let out an inhuman screech and advanced, only to be gunned down, falling to the floor motionless.

The wall disappeared as Sam and Maybourne stood, surveying the scene. The colonel held his hand out for the weapon.

"Got check the pilot, he's one of mine," he ordered.

She glared suspiciously at him, leveling the gun at him. "Is he human, V?"

_If by 'human' you mean not one of those things, then yes, I'm almost certain he is. Any other definition is up for debate._

Maybourne looked at her like she was mental and took out a pocket knife, slicing open his own palm. Crimson blood oozed from the wound and he held it up for inspection.

"Good enough? I'll keep an eye on him," he nodded at 'Daniel.' "Go."

Doubly convinced, Carter handed over the gun and ran down the isle, swiping the dead alien's.

_The pilot is human, too, just so you know. Confused, but human._

When she returned, the colonel was guarding the imposter, just as he promised, the fake Daniel now sitting beside the dead alien. He turned to her.

"What was that shield, Major Carter? And who were you speaking to?"

He didn't elabourate, he didn't need to, and Sam sighed.

_I guess the jig is up, huh? Sorry…_

_**Don't apologise, you probably saved our lives.**_

The lump in her pocket squirmed in happiness and the blonde lowered her weapon, pulling the hamster out of her pocket.

"Colonel Maybourne, this is Victoria."

((A/N: I could totally cut it off here, have two full-length chapters and leave you people with a terrible cliffie, but I'm not that mean :P))

He stared at her for a long moment. Of all the crazy things he had seen and heard that day alone… "Why do you have a purple guinea pig in your pocket?"

The teen chose that moment to hop to the ground, shifting back to her normal shape which was still decked in rumpled BDUs.

"Hey, I'm a hamster, thank you," she snapped, glaring at him. The man's eyes widened to the point they looked like they would fall out of his head.

'Daniel' chose this moment, when all the weapons were down, to jump at them as his counterpart had done. Before he could do much, however, he was encased in black energy and slammed back into the seat.

"Yo, alien dude, let the humanoids finish talking before you try your hair-brained moves, eh?" Victoria growled patronizingly. The imposter glared at her with those big blue eyes she found so cute… _Damn…_

"What exactly are you?" Maybourne asked, his gun now back up and hovering between the prisoner and the teen.

"I am Glergleskletch of Konorffka, Bungorf to my people and emissary to yours. Major Carter and her team saved my city from disaster and I was sent to formally thank them when these vile creatures," she waved at 'Daniel,' "began to take over."

_**You're **__**what**__**?**_

_I'll explain later, just go with it._

"And they call you Victoria?" the colonel asked slowly.

She smiled sweetly. "It has a similar meaning to my own name and is significantly easier for you to pronounce."

A look of abstract understanding came over his face and he nodded slowly.

Seeing the crisis averted, Sam moved away from the two, analyzing the dead alien 'O'Neill' and studying it closely. A small protrusion on its head caught her attention and she grabbed it, gently pulling it off the…head?

A translucent goo came with it and she made a face.

Behind her, Victoria and Maybourne continued to stare each other down until the colonel realized just what the major was doing.

"What is that?" he cried, disgusted. Victoria turned to look.

"Disgusting," she deadpanned.

Sam sent her a look before turning it over in her fingers, inspecting it. "I don't know."

The colonel turned on the fake Daniel, seizing him by the throat.

"What is that damn thing?" he hissed, bringing the gun up threateningly.

The alien remained silent.

"Tell us how that thing works," Maybourne snarled and pressed the barrel to his head.

The changeling rolled her eyes and pushed him aside, muttering something about men and a lack of subtlety. "Let me."

She planted a hand on 'Daniel's' head, palm on his brow while her fingers threaded through his hair, and closed her eyes. When they opened, they were glowing white, freaking the colonel into taking a few steps back.

The teen stayed like that for a few moments, neither moving for a few moments, until her head snapped back. A strangled gasp left her and her hand flew from the alien's head, propelling her back several feet.

"Victoria!" Sam cried, steadying the girl as she wobbled dangerously, groaning.

"Did you find out anything useful?" the colonel cut in.

V glared at him, catching her breath. "He doesn't know how it works, he's not a scientist. He's just an actor."

Maybourne cursed quietly while the teen assured Carter she was alright. Eyeing her wearily, she returned to her investigation of the corpse, plucking a blue and red circle from its chest. She looked up at the alien, who looked like he had had his head banged around a bit, and strode over, opening his shirt.

A similar device, this one lit and rotating, was attached to his chest and plucked this one as well, stepping back quickly with the other two earthlings when its true appearance had been revealed.

"Geeze," the teen groaned, making a face.

Sam turned the working device over in her hands. "This is how they look like us," she muttered, her nerd showing full force. She turned to the imposter. "Where's the real Daniel? Is he still alive?"

The alien was silent but for a soft gurgling noise.

"I don't think he has vocal chords…" Victoria said bemusedly. Maybourne shot her a look before rounding on the prisoner.

"You can talk to us now, or you can talk to my colleagues later. Either way, we'll find out the information we need." He ignored the changeling's snort.

Carter had gone back to examining the device and let it settle into her hand; the bottom instantly adhered to her hand and her appearance shudderingly changed to Daniel.

Maubourne and Victoria stared and the alien tried, again, to get the jump on them. This time, the colonel shot him.

"Sit down. Didn't she tell you before that that's rude?" Harry snapped and V sniggered at his quip.

Sam shook her head at the two, then turned to look at Daniel in the mirror over the bar. Her eyes widened and she/he whispered, "It works…" She removed the device and the archeologist faded before turning back to her companions. "It only creates an image; I couldn't hear Daniel's thoughts or anything." She held up the other one. "That must be what this one's for."

Maybourne looked at the things wearily. "Put that thing down, Major."

"I wonder what caused their images to blink out," Carter pondered, entering full nerd mode.

"They were just sitting there. Now put it down." He sounded almost scared and Victoria snorted.

"They ain't gonna bite you, Colonel."

He shot her a glare as Sam continued to think.

"Something interrupted both signals at the same time. We should figure out what it was."

"We were leveling off," he posited. "Cabin pressure."

She shook her head. "This is electronic. It was more like interference. Noise from the engines, maybe. If we can replicate the conditions, sir, we can find it."

Maybourne gave her a look, wary look, before grudgingly agreeing.

"In the mean time, let me see this." Victoria took the smaller of the two.


	21. Chapter 20: Long Distance Rates Apply

**W00t, next chap, done and up now, not quite double but close. That's to you who reviewed and who faved and such, glad you like. Next chap should be up within the week. **

**Chapter 20  
Is There An Extra Charge For Long Distance?**

_Son of a bitch…_

Jack O'Neill was having another bad day. Or, at least, he thought it was pretty bad so far, he couldn't really tell 'cause he had just woken up. He had woken up, however, with a pounding migraine and his head stuck in some weird…he wasn't really sure what, but it connected to a vest that currently seemed to be suspending him about fifteen feet above the ground.

He pulled his head back, disconnecting the band and the harness, and looked around; about half of the base was in a similar condition, minus the consciousness, and he twisted, trying to see more.

His leg brushed someone just below and to his right and he looked down to see General Hammond, out cold and similarly strung.

"General?" he tried, shaking his shoulder. Nothing,

The colonel gave up, glancing up at the webbing that connected him to pulsing magenta…things on the ceiling. He tugged at it, feeling where it ran down and attached to the vest.

Uneasiness filling him, he ran his hand over the entire harness, seeking out any weak spots or possible releases. He didn't find any. Twisting in the harness, he tried to get a better look at other vests, seeing if there were and obvious things on the backs.

Once more, he swung into Hammond, sending them both rocking, and he steadied them with a hand on the older man's chrome dome.

"Sorry, sir," he muttered and went back to his previous occupation.

A moment later, however, someone behind him gasped loudly, breaking the bridge between headband and vest with a snap.

"What the…?" the newly-conscious guy said, shifting audibly.

"Who is that?" Jack called; it sounded familiar.

"Major Davis," came the reply. That explained it.

"Colonel O'Neill," he offered, catching sight of a comatose Dr. Frasier. The incident in the infirmary flashed through his mind. _So this is where the real Doc was…_

"What's going on? How'd we get like this?" Davis asked and the colonel snorted.

"You're asking _me_?" He grabbed the webbing again, but froze when clanging reached his ears.

Praying that wherever Davis was he would see and follow his lead, Jack went limp, fitting the headband back into the vest and closing his eyes just as the door opened and several people came in.

He snuck a look and was rather startled to see another Dr. Frasier, this one awake and accompanied by a few airmen, a gurney and a hideous looking thing, walk into the room. The MPs fed the gurney into a weird device that glowed as it went through and, when it was finished, the fake CMO took two small devices off the bed, sticking them to the ugly.

A second later, he was the spitting image of the man on the bed. Jack raised his head a bit, not quite believing what he was watching.

"Hook him up," 'Frasier' ordered and the unconscious airman was lifted into the throng already suspended from the ceiling.

They all began to file out, the doctor bringing up the rear. The doctor stopped, however, and turned towards the hanging humans.

The colonel quickly closed his eyes and dropped his head, feigning sleep. A few tense seconds later, he heard footsteps moving away and looked just in time to see the fake Frasier go through the door.

Almost the second it shut, a voice sounded in the colonel's head.

_**Jack, you there?**_

TTSGTTSGTTSGTT

After Victoria had taken the smallest of the alien gadget, Maybourne went to the cockpit to reassure the pilot that everything was mostly alright and explain the major's engine noise theory. The pilot-a Lt. Todd, he believed- agreed and began to shift the plane to vary the frequency.

When the colonel returned to the rear, Major Carter was playing with the two disguising devices and the green adolescent was cross-legged and hovering several feet above the floor, eyes closed.

He had some doubts about whether the oddly-coloured girl was actually who she said she was, but that was another issue for another day.

An issue for now would be why said the teen had the smallest of the alien things stuck to her forehead.

"Major..." he said unsure of how to address the girl.

Carter looked up, noticed his staring and followed his gaze.

"She's seeing if she can communicate with Colonel O'Neill," the blonde explained before returning to her new toy: possibly dangerous, totally unknown alien devices.

"Why's it in the middle her forehead?"

"Because," Victoria replied without opening her eyes, sounding a little irritated. "The Ajna is the chakra point most in tune with the mind and psychic force, therefore it should help enhance the efficaciousness of my own mental abilities in combination with this doodad."

"Ah…" Her explanation just served to confuse him more and she sighed.

"The middle of the forehead is where psychic energy is strongest. Because I put the thingy there, it should help it work better with my own powers."

That made sense, he supposed. Thinking it wise not to disturb either female at their tasks, he went back to staring down the alien to ensure it wouldn't try anything.

TTSGTTSGTTSGTT

"What the…?" Jack nearly jumped out of his skin at the familiar voice of Victoria echoed through his mind. "V, is that you?"

_**No, it's the boogie man,**_ she muttered dryly. Yup, definitely her.

"Where are you? Don't tell me you're hanging from one of these godforsaken lung things." He glanced up at the pulsing glowing ceiling growth.

_**Okey, I'm not hanging from a godforsaken lung thing.**_

"Who are you talking to, sir?" Major Davis asked behind him, once more trying to get down.

"An old buddy of mine," O'Neill responded, words laced with sarcasm. "Seriously, where are you?"

_**Sam and I are on a plane flying back to Cheyenne Mountain from D.C. Who's there with you?**_

"Major Paul Davis, Pentagon. What were you doing in D.C.?" He began tugging at the harness once more. Behind him, Davis decided to ignore the odd behaviour in favour of getting out.

_**Tryin' to get some help in taking back the SGC. And trying to avoid a couple of look-alikes of you and Daniel.**_

"You two alright?"

_**We're fine. Sam had to shoot you, though.**_ This gave him pause.

"She did now?"

_**Um…yeah.**_

"Was she sure it wasn't me?"

_**Considering you don't generally try to body-check her for no reason, yeah.**_

This reassured him and he went back to feeling the suit up.

"Hold on a sec, Squirt. I think I found the—argh!" He found the release and subsequently dropped to the floor, grunting as he landed hard on the reinforced concrete.

_**What happened? Are you okey?**_

"I found a way down…" Jack groaned, getting to his feet. He turned, looking for the major amongst the human piñatas. "Davis…the latch for that thing is—" The younger man fell to the floor with a thud a few paces away. "You found it."

_**Where on base are you guys? Twenty three, still?**_

The colonel ran a hand through his hair, jumping when it hit the alien band still stuck to his head.

"Yeah," he grunted, prying the thing off. "It looks like the secondary power room."

Silence met his answer.

TTSGTTSGTTSGTT

Victoria's eyes snapped open and she dropped to the floor abruptly as her concentration snapped. She groaned in pain and Sam quickly looked up from the device.

"Are you okey?" the major asked, rushing to her side.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I don't know…" the teen murmured, rubbing her butt. "It's almost like the signal cut out, but I didn't do anything. You don't think…?" She looked up at Sam.

"I doubt anything happened to Colonel O'Neill," the blonde answered quickly. "He probably just touched something and shorted it out."

The changeling sniggered. "Probably…. But how are we going to call him back if he did that?"

The two women lapsed into though for a moment before Victoria perked up.

"Wait, he said someone was with him. Major David or something like that…"

Sam raised a brow, then turned to the dead alien near the cockpit. "That's who that one was disguised as."

TTSGTTSGTTSGTT

"V, you there?" Jack called, a little unnerved.

He still got no response.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Major Davis asked, coming up beside him, his headband still firmly stuck to his face.

The colonel frantically searched for a plausible explanation; 'a green teenager was talking in my head' probably wouldn't cut it.

Suddenly, the younger man jumped, looking around frantically as he yelled "Who's there?"

Jack raised a brow; that was odd. Odd, but explainable.

TTSGTTSGTTSGTT

Major Paul Davis wasn't crazy. He really wasn't. Which meant there couldn't _possibly_ be a voice in his head asking is he was Major Davis of the Pentagon.

"Who's there?" he yelled, looking around for the source of the voice.

_**Um…My name's Victoria, I'm new to your planet, and I'm a friend of Colonel O'Neill's.**_

The major turned to face him, his earlier words coming back: _An old buddy of mine_.

"Why aren't you talking to him, then?" he asked, ignoring the odd looks from the topic of conversation.

_**I was, but something happened. We were cut off abruptly. Can you see anything that might indicate why?**_

Davis did as she asked, noticing the alien doodad in the colonel's hand. He lifted his own, feeling an identical deice on his own head.

"Well, whoever put us here put these strange things on our heads; Colonel's taken his off, but I still have mine on."

_**Could you tell him to put it back on, please? If he asks why, just say it's Victoria and I'll hide his copy of the first five seasons of **_**The Simpsons**_** if he doesn't.**_

"Colonel O'Neill," he said, somewhat puzzled but complying none-the-less. "Victoria says to put your headband thing back on or she'll hide your _Simpsons_ tapes."

_**Thank you, Major Davis.**_

TTSGTTSGTTSGTT

"You'll _what_?" Jack snapped the second he had the band back on.

_**Relax, will you, I was kidding. **_

"Don't joke about that stuff, kid."

_**Okey, don't take off the headband while I'm trying to talk to you!**_

"How was I supposed to know this was different then your usual mind-meld, thing?"

_**Jack, I'm probably over a hundred miles away, I can't cast that far on a good day.**_

He rolled his eyes; technicalities. "Well, we are on 23 with what looks like half the base, including General Hammond and Dr. Frasier."

_**And they're all KO marionettes? **_

"Yeah, basically." He looked around, eyes lighting on a rolling metal set of stairs. "I'm going to try to wake the real Doc Frasier up."

_**Be careful. I have to go; we're landing soon. I'll give you a heads up when we're on our way back with the cavalry. **_

"See you soon, V. And when am I not careful?" Jack swore he could hear her chuckling as he wheeled the stairs to the CMO, their connection fading completely.


	22. Chapter 21: The Nerd Behind Curtain

**Only a couple more to go, chapter-wise, then this will be all over. I would kind of like a couple of review for this one.**

_**Saffygirl**_**, love of my life, only person who reviewed, this one is for you.**

**Chapter 21  
Pay No Attention To The Nerd Behind Curtain**

"Sir, if there's another Frasier, my guess is there's another you and me walking around, too," Major Davis said, going to check the alien device as O'Neill dragged the stairs to the CMO.

"According to Victoria, there were," he began to climb. "But that doesn't tell us why we're the only ones awake."

"Maybe, uh…maybe it malfunctioned," Davis offered, gesturing to the machine. He turned back to the superior officer. "Colonel, what are you doing?" he hissed as O'Neill crested the stairs, leaning towards the Frasier.

"I'm going to wake her up," Jack responded simply.

The major took several quick steps forward. "Do you think that's such a good idea, sir?"

Jack paused, pondering the question. "It's _an_ idea…"

He removed the headband and a loud metallic alarm sounded.

TTSGTTSGTTSGTT

It had taken Maybourne a good few calls to get the clearances necessary to mount any sort of assault on the SGC, and in that time Victoria had related everything she had learned from Jack and Davis to Sam whilst hunkering down in the major's pocket, a hamster once more. She patiently waited as the humans planned, setting times and locations for each step until she fell asleep again.

When she woke, Victoria could no longer smell the acrid chemical-tinged warehouse Maybourne had called HQ, the stench replaced with greenery and gun-oil.

_Where are we?_

Sam started slightly, slowly getting used to the teen's sudden entrances, and replied, _**Heading back to the SGC. Colonel Maybourne has given us an hour to get in and set the tine generator before he comes crashing through the front door.**_

_How gentlemanly… How long do we have left?_

_**Fifty-four minutes.**_

_Joy._

TTSGTTSGTTSGTT

Jack quickly replaced Dr. Frasier's headband with a squish, bringing the metallic alarm to a halt.

"Maybe they didn't hear that…." He descended the stairs, pushing them against the wall and hurrying behind the door, motioning for Davis to do something similar.

Less than a minute later, the door opened, the faux Frasier rushing through. She looked up at her counterpart, searching for anything wrong. Before she could, Jack pushed the door closed, moving forward.

"Excuse me," he said, and the imposter spun to face him, only to get decked in the face. "That's for Squirt," he stated and grabbed her shoulders, ready to punch again.

The doctor simply crumbled.

Jack raised a brow at the unconscious, and apparently glass-jawed, alien and muttered, "That was weird."

TTSGTTSGTTSGTT

_**We're at the hatch.**_

Victoria sat up in her pocket, listening carefully as Sam cocked her weapon.

_**Once we get inside, I need you to see if you can find the guys, General Hammond and Janet.**_

_You got it. I'll find you when I'm done._

As soon as Carter got to Level 16, the hatch to which had thankfully been left open, the women split up, the teen scampering off into the vents on her mission as Sam descended to Level 21.

TTSGTTSGTTSGTT

Major Davis gave O'Neill a somewhat wary look as he propped up a very realistic Dr. Frasier impersonator. The colonel simply patted his way up and down the woman's body, muttering to himself.

"Nice alien like you has gotta carry a…" He found her firearm, pulling it from her waist. "Hello."

Davis shot him another look. "What about the other thing?"

"Oh…" Jack's comfort level plummeted. "The other thing…" He leaned, heading for the collar of the 'doctor's' blouse. "She's just an alien…" _Or a sexual harassment lawsuit…_ "Just a slimy alien…"

Lights peeked out from beneath her undershirt and he breathed a small sigh of relief, pushing the fabric aside and removing the small circle.

"Whoa, whoa…" Jack started, backing up quickly and leveling the gun, still in its holster, at it. Davis did similarly, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Yeah, that's an alien, all right," the colonel deadpanned, cocking his head. "We should find something to tie it up."

The major nodded and moved to get up, only to freeze at the sound of the electronic lock disengaging. Jack whipped the gun up as the door opened.

Dr. Daniel Jackson stood before them, armed and somewhat confused.

"Hello," O'Neill offered cautiously, wary of the gun trained on him.

'Daniel' glanced around, checking his surroundings almost militarily. "Colonel?"

"Yes," he affirmed, not moving the gun.

"It's really you?"

Odd question, but given the situation... "Yes."

The younger man relaxed, shrugging his shoulders even as Major Davis looked on nervously.

"It's good to see you, sir." The doctor lowered his weapon slightly, looking around the rest of the room. "Oh, my God," he breathed, raking in the horrifying puppet show. "We figured they had to be keeping you alive in order to access to your minds—"

"Whoa! Hey…" Jack interrupted, waving his weapon. "Who are you?"

Daniel gave him an odd look. "Sir?" O'Neill waved at his appearance. "Oh, sorry." He reached in his shirt and removed one of the alien devices, the image of Dr. Jackson flickering out.

"Major Carter?" Davis cried in surprise and Jack relaxed, lowering his gun.

"Oh. Well, in that case, it's good to see you, too. Where's squirt?"

"She's looking for Teal'c, Janet, Daniel and General Hammond; every one of the people in this room have been duplicated by the aliens, sir."

Colonel O'Neill glanced at the formerly fake Frasier. "Uh, noticed that."

"The procedure didn't work on me, Teal'c or Victoria. We escaped, but Teal'c's been captured," Sam replied.

"Where is he?"

"I don—" Sam started, only to be interrupted by a black vortex opening in the ceiling and a green mass falling through.

Major Davis yelled in shock and Jack instinctively brought the gun back up.

"I found Teal'c and the fake General," Victoria reported, standing from her crouch. "But I didn't see—oh, hi Jack." O'Neill rolled his eyes, grunting exasperatedly as he brought the weapon down again.

"Fer cryin' out loud, V, don't just drop in like that," he half-huffed, half-growled.

The green teen scratched the back of her head bashfully. "Sorry; it was the fastest way in and we're on a tight schedule."

Jack raised a brow and looked at his 2IC. "A tight schedule, Carter?"

"Colonel Maybourne's forces are moving in soon," she replied.

"Maybourne? How'd he get—"

"I called him."

What the…? "Willingly?"

Victoria snickered slightly, amused by the similarity in her and Jack's view on Maybourne. Sam shot her a look before turning back to her CO.

"Colonel, in 29 minutes, those forces are going to break down the front door and shoot anything that resists. We need to get our people disconnected."

"Yeah, I pulled that headband thing off of Frasier; her evil twin came running." The 'not a good idea' was clear, though silent.

"Considering I could tell the second Jack took his off, that may not be the best idea. We could be facing down a lot of angry aliens before the cavalry gets here," the teen offered.

Sam mulled this over, the cogs in her brain whirring. "Well…how did you two get free?"

Major Davis shrugged. "We just woke up."

"Then it probably happened when Sam killed you two."

Davis paled slightly and Jack 'ahhh'd.'

"Yes, you mentioned that earlier," the colonel said shooting an expectant look at Carter.

"I…killed the aliens impersonating both of you on the plane," the blonde responded in explanation, looking a tad sheepish.

"And they don't know you did this?" Jack asked for clarification.

"That's a reasonable assumption given that no-body's come down here, yet. Except for that one," she gestured at the former faux Frasier, "but you said you prompted that."

Jack nodded, thinking. "So what's the plan?"

"There's a specific tone that, if sustained, will disrupt these devices. The machine to generate it's in my lab; if I can pump it through the base's intercom, it should make it easy to distinguish real SG personnel from the aliens," the scientist explained.

"Good, you go get that set up before Maybourne shows up. V, where's Teal'c?"

"Holding cell on 16."

"Okey, you go with Carter and watch her back, got it?" A flash of some unidentifiable emotion flashed across the teen's face but she nodded anyway, following Sam out the door and melting into the ceiling once outside.

Somewhat disconcerted, Davis turned to O'Neill. "We're going to need more weapons, sir."

"Armoury," Jack replied simply and glanced at him.

The two left, heading for Level 16.


	23. Chapter 22: Who Let The Dog Out?

**Last chapter, ya'll, and the end of Foothold. There is an Epilogue, so it ain't quite over yet, but if you want the sequel, you're going to have to put this on Author alert. So far, I'm about 4 chaps into that and I have a couple of one-shots that go with this.**

**Thanks to **_Saffygirl__**, **__Mist of Rainbows__**, **__Amazing Bluie__** and **__Lowar_ **for your reviews, I hope I can live up to them in the future.**

**Chapter 22  
Who Let The Dog Out?**

Jack trusted her to watch Sam's back. He was _counting_ on her. The thought was somewhat alien to Victoria, going around and around in the teen's head as she followed Sam down a corridor.

She had never been trusted with something like this, never counted on to be there for anyone and it was simultaneously exhilarating and terrifying. Past her emotions, however, the teen knew one thing for certain; she would make sure Jack didn't regret it.

The blonde checked around the next corner and quickly motioned for her to stop.

"Looks like we won't be getting up this way." There were several 'airmen' patrolling that hall, all armed and none of them human.

"I've got an idea," the teen whispered, pulling Sam back. "Hold on tight."

Major Cater shot her a confused look, but obeyed, grasping the younger woman's arm tightly. Victoria closed her eyes, opening them to reveal glowing black orbs; she stretched out her hands and brought them up slowly, creating a sphere of dark energy around the pair.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Once more, the words her mother never taught her left her lips and the pair rose through the ceiling. Four levels later, the magik disappeared, leaving the two ladies just down the hall from Carter's lab.

"Oi…" The hall was tilting. The hall wasn't supposed to be tilting. The floor probably shouldn't have been that close, either, but, then again, she had never tried a controlled phasing with two people over such a long distance before.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, steadying her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the teen replied, taking few deep breaths and blinking rapidly to regain focus. "Let's go."

The major shot her one last worried look before starting down the hall, dutifully sweeping her firearm across the grey corridor. They made it to her office with no further excitement and the pair dove inside, Victoria carefully closing the door behind them.

Sam immediately went for her desk, rifling the assorted gadgets until she found the small black box she had been searching for. A set of speakers were produced as well and in short order the devices were wired together.

First task completed, the major retrieved her tape-recorder and switched it on, engine noise filling the room.

"You want me to put on the alien disguise-thing so you can tell when it fails?" the teen asked, having kept out of the scientist's way until now.

"Please," the blonde replied and gave her the small disk, watching unfazed as the green girl was replaced with one Daniel Jackson.

Sam let the tape play, watching for any changes, until the image of SG-1's archeologist flickered like a poor television signal. She turned the tape off.

"That's it."

The green girl took the device off and went stiff, putting it on the table before turning into a large wolf.

"Victoria, wha-?" the question never left Sam's lips as the door to her office opened, revealing General Hammond.

The canine snarled and the blonde flicked the switch, turning the white noise back on and destroying the general's image. The alien revealed took a step forward and V leaped at it, sinking her teeth into its arm to draw purple blood.

The imposter roared in pain and tried to shake her off, eventually smashing her against a shelving unit and beating a hasty retreat as he was summoned via the intercom.

Sam, who had her firearm raised, had set the intercom on and put the tape playing through it, rushed to the teen's side.

"Victoria, are you alright?"

The green being shifted back to human and groaned, rubbing her head. "Mostly…"

"I've set the distortion tone to play over the intercom and Maybourne should be here—" she checked her watch, "—in two minutes. Can you stand?"

The teen nodded and took the major's offered hand, hoisting herself to her feet. "Ooo, that's interesting… there aren't any spots on that wall are there?"

Carter looked at her worriedly and steadied her with a hand. "Maybe you should stay here, V."

The girl nodded, still somewhat dazed, and muttered an affirmative before turning into a bee and flying up into the ventilation system.

TTSGTTSGTTSGTT

O'Neill glanced around a corner, sweeping the area with the handgun before gesturing to Major Davis that it was clear.

The younger man nodded his understanding and they quickly made their way to the armoury, Jack swiping his I.D. He grabbed several guns, handing a rifle and handgun to the major.

"Head on back to 23," he ordered, swiping a couple of Zats for himself. "Keep an eye on our people."

"Yes, sir," Davis replied, moving out back towards their unconscious comrades as Jack headed towards the holding cells on 16.

TTSGTTSGTTSGTT

Despite what she had told Sam, Victoria really had no intention of staying put; the second that the world stopped spinning she changed to a small monkey, skittering down the ventilation shaft towards the elevators.

By the time she had gotten to Level 16, Jack had freed Teal'c and the two were making their way towards the control room. She followed silently, keeping her sensed alert when she felt three of the aliens turn the corner ahead of them.

_Jack, Teal'c look out!_

The guys were momentarily surprised, but quickly recovered as they caught sight of the hostiles and were shot at.

"Though I told you watch Carter's six?" the colonel snapped, shooting one of the aliens.

_She left me in her office._

He and Teal'c took cover as a volley of bullets whizzed past them. "Why?"

Two thuds sounded and the men glanced around the corner, somewhat surprised to see their attackers slouched against the wall, their guns torn from their hands.

'_Cause the fake Hammond slammed me into her shelves._

This gave him pause for a moment. "Are you alright?"

_Yeah, he high-tailed it because the 'Gate guy called him on the intercom._

"Huh. Wonder why…" the colonel pondered, making his way down the hall with Teal'c, the teen following above.

TTSGTTSGTTSGTT

Sam swept the hall, checking for hostiles as she headed for the control room, following the sounds of gunfire. She turned a corner to find Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c taking out a group of aliens, protected by a translucent half-wall.

A high-pitched shriek sounded over the speakers and the firing stopped. Her CO wondered aloud at it as she ran to join them.

"Colonel, on your six!" She crouched behind him, confused as the last hostile ran away. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," the colonel replied. "They just ran."

_I think Maybourne's guys are here. A bunch of humans are charging into the mountain._

"Perhaps there is an evacuation," Teal'c suggested, standing up with them.

"We can't let that happen, sir," Major Carter said, eyes wide.

He turned, eyebrow raised. "Why not?"

_They were in your guys' minds. They probably know everything from base security codes to movie preference._

"Everything?" Jack looked to Sam for confirmation and she nodded tersely.

"Everything."

Without another world, they rushed to the control room, Victoria skittering through the vents above them.

TTSGTTSGTTSGTT

"Close that iris!" O'Neill ordered, Zatting the two aliens left in the control room.

Sam nodded, diving for one of the computers and typing furiously as Jack took the other, Teal'c checking the stairs and entrances for enemies. "I can't, sir. It's over-ridden. I'm shutting down the 'Gate."

The colonel nodded and started typing, closing the doors to the embarkation room and sealing several of the creatures out.

_Maybourne's here._

The three turned and Teal'c raised his weapon instinctively, leveling it at the men who came barreling in.

"Everybody freeze!" Maybourne yelled, sweeping the area with his rifle.

Jack raised his hands from the keyboard, glancing at Carter as she entered one last command before doing the same. The Stargate flickered for a moment and shut down with a woosh, leaving several aliens stuck on the ramp, a larger group surrounding them in the 'Gate room.

One moved forward, its crown a dark blue rather than red, and stared into the control room. It stood for a moment, unmoving, before reaching up to the device on his chest, turning it.

It flickered menacingly, beeping loud enough to be heard through the glass. The alien started...talking, grunts and clicks emanating from it as it stared defiantly at the humans.

_Oh my…Jack, hit the blast doors!_

He did so without hesitation, slamming the button down and returning his hands above his head as the thick steel door descended.

A blinding light engulfed the room just as it passed the window, making all occupants duck instinctively, and O'Neill waited several seconds before opening the blast shield, revealing the remains of the 'Gate room.

Ash floated down from above them, settling on the twisted metal that had been the ramp and the smoking craters that stood where the aliens once had.

"What happened?" Maybourne muttered in shock.

"They self-destructed," Sam replied, staring.

_Duh._

"The destruction appears to be complete," Teal'c commented.

The major nodded in agreement. "That's a lot of damage."

"Coat of paint," Jack injected. "A little touch-up…it'll be fine."

TTSGTTSGTTSGTT

The rest of the plan went off without a hitch, aside from the whole self-destruction bit; a few of the aliens were taken alive, as per Colonel Maybourne's instructions, and the Gate room didn't sustain as much damage as the energy from the explosion would have suggested, especially the blast door. Fancy that.

Sam was commended, of course, Maybourne left without anyone chucking eggs at him surprisingly enough and everything went back to normal.

"SQUIRT! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY SIMPSONS' TAPES?"

Well, as normal as any military base could be with both Victoria and Jack on site.


	24. Epilogue : Which Is Not An End

**It's all over, now! More than two years in the making (I've been writing it for, like, four) and it's finally done. **

**Epilogue  
Which Is Not An End**

Victoria rocked back and forth nervously, her stomach churning in all sorts of creative new shapes as her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. A booted foot came up, scratching the back of her leg and she teetered unsteadily for a moment, catching herself on the desk and putting the appendage back down. For once, she wasn't decked out in extra BDUs, instead sporting a fairly nice pair of black slacks and a peacock top that complimented her eyes.

"I can't do this, Daniel," she muttered, beginning to pace.

The archeologist tried very hard not to chuckle at her distress, standing from his position on the bed; the two were in his quarters on Level 25, waiting to be summoned to a meeting with General Hammond. (In truth, Victoria was waiting, Daniel was just there for support and to make sure she didn't bolt.)

"I-I mean what if I did something wrong? What if he wants to throw me out for it? I haven't played any big practical jokes recent-" She stopped, paling. "Oh no…what if this is about the milk prank?"

About a week before, several days after their alien visitors had blown themselves to kingdom come or left, Victoria and Feretti had devised a humourous, but harmless, prank of enchanting the base's dairy supply to turn anyone who consumed it blue.

The spell only lasted for a few hours, but that day every person who drank coffee with milk or ate anything from the commissary that had dairy in it (it was fettuccini in alfredo day) turned a lurid shade of blue. Given the number of caffeine-addicted scientists the base employed, this included most of the technicians and almost all of the civilian staff.

The crowning glory of it all was when General Hammond himself appeared out of his office asking why the hell he looked like a Smurf.

"Ohgodohgodohgod, he's going to throw me off the base or, or, or send me to Antarctica or -"

Daniel grabbed her shoulders, halting her panicked pacing and turning her to face him.

"Victoria. Relax. You're not in any trouble, I promise," he said, rubbing his thumbs in circles on her shoulders idly.

She stared for a moment, zoned out, before snapping back to worry. "But-but-but-"

Sam chose that moment to stick her head in, a smile on her face.

"We're ready for you, Victoria."

The teen nearly fainted, digging her heels in as Daniel dragged her to the door.

"No, stop, please! I don't wanna go!" she protested as the blonde took her other arm and the two adults practically carried her to the elevator.

They went down to 28, the green girl nearly hyperventilated between her so-called friends. She barely resisted as they lead her out and down the hall to the 'Gate Room.

_Maybe they're sending me to another planet to get me out of their hair._

The door slid open to reveal a good portion of the SGC standing at attention, General Hammond on the ramp looking…taller than usual.

All thought abandoned V as she walked in, totally on autopilot as she caught a brief grin from Ferreti and a wink from Jack.

She stopped at the bottom of the ramp, turning to face the chrome-domed CO of the base and swallowing so hard she was sure that the whole room heard her.

"Victoria Arella Logan," Hammond began.

_Oh god, I'm in trouble. They never use your middle name unless you're in trouble. Oh man oh man oh man…_

"For outstanding bravery in the face of alien hostiles, helping in the eradication of an alien incursion of this base and for going well beyond what we had any right to ask someone of your age."

_Wait, what? Hold on a sec…._

"I am proud to make you an honourary member of the SGC," he finished with a smile and handed her a patch, the white point of origin symbol standing out against the grey and black. "Thank you, and welcome aboard."

She took the patch numbly, not quite believing what was happening. After a few seconds of gaping like a beached fish, the gears meshed and she launched herself at the general, throwing her arms around his middle and hugging him tightly, not caring that her back still hurt, not caring that the entire base was watching, many of the personnel cheering or awing.

Arms encircled her after a moment and she murmured a tearful 'thank you' into his chest before letting go.

Within seconds she was mobbed, three quarters of SG-1 piling on top of her in a hug as Teal'c looked on in amusement. Ferreti and SG-4 was next, several mussing her hair and tossing ideas for future pranks. (The general, who was still more or less trapped on the ramp by the happy mass, looked on this with some distaste, but simply listened in to find out what to avoid for the next few weeks.)

Eventually the mob died down somewhat, several teams filing out with a smile and a nod of congratulations – or a noogie in Ferreti's case- until the only people remaining were SG-1 and General Hammond.

Seeing her opportunity, the teen took this as a chance to ask a question that had been nagging on her for the previous hour.

"So, do I get paid now?"

Later that night, Victoria sat on her very own bed, in her very own room on level 25. It was just down the hall from Daniel's and had a similar layout, but SG-1 had decorated it for her as a surprise, 'welcome to the base (officially)' type gift.

The walls had been painted a dark blue, silver stars (hand-cut by one Jack O'Neill, she was told) were dashed across, held on with duct tape of all things. A CD player sat on a desk, surrounded by her notes and scribblings on different languages and cultures, each colour-coded by ink. A bookshelf filled with tomes on every sort, from Shakespeare to Douglas Adams, stood beside it, its content organized by book size.

As she looked around, the teen had to try very hard not to cry, her eyes filling with tears as she read the note her friends had left. It was filled with jokes and teases, wishes and promises, but above all it had an incredible feeling of oneness. Of 'should you need us, we'll be there' that left her all kinds of mushy inside.

Placing the letter beside the framed picture of her and the team, she stood, opening the bottom drawer of the chest where she had shoved some things after moving (Daniel had essentially sub-let his room to her and given her a couple drawers, which were hurriedly transferred).

There, crumpled in a wrinkled ball, was the dress she had been wearing when she fell into this universe.

She looked at the item with mixed feelings, smoothing it out over the bed with care.

Part of her still ached for Jump City, for her family, and she supposed that some part of her always would, the same part that had kept the now stained and torn article.

The rest huffed at this, steadfastly believing that there was nothing worth going back to and her home was here. Hell, the rumpled mass of purple and black wasn't even hers, never being allowed to go on missions therefore not needing one –her younger sister Rachel had donated it for the one event that got her sent to the SGC.

Victoria dug through the pockets, searching for something, and came up with a folded photograph of the Titans. It was a family picture, really, taken with her Uncle Cy's finger cam, and they had done it July 4th of the year previous. Rodger had been away, training with J'onn Jonzz, making him the only Tower resident not in attendance, but everyone else had been there, even David's elusive grandfather.

Uncle Rob –technically Rich, but everyone still called him that – was furthest left, smiling with her Aunt Star and their kids, David and Mary. Then came Victoria's parents, her mother smiling ever-so-slightly and her dad wearing his usual goofy grin. Steve had even managed a smirk, arm around their baby sister who was beaming as she generally did.

Uncle Bruce was the furthest right, his hand on Victoria's shoulder in testament to the secret they shared and a sparkle in his eye that could pass for a smile if you squinted hard enough. The green teen herself was not smiling, either, but she just looked dejected, her eyes not on the camera but her parents, specifically her mother.

Looking back, she recalled their argument just before the picture was taken; the older sorceress had refused to let her go on a training mission, saying it was too dangerous despite the fact that both Steven and Rachel were going.

Unable to bear the memories any more, Victoria stuffed the picture back into the pocket, folding the dress and putting it in the bottom back of the lowest drawer before closing it. Turning back to the bed, her eye caught the calendar on the wall, obviously Jack's choice by the Homer staring back.

Two months, give or take a few days.

Two months since she had been beamed away from her universe to one that had welcomed her with open arms/

Two months that had meant more to her then the one hundred ninety-seven that had come before them.

Two months since she had gotten a home.

She turned away, crawling into bed and sending one last, long look at the bottom drawer.

"Not even if I could."

She rolled over, back to the chest, and turned out the light.

TTSGTTSGTTSGTT

"How is surveillance progressing?" a deep voice asked, sounding all the more menacing over the speakers.

"It's going well, sir. We've gained new information and found something interesting. The base has a new resident since we last checked in," the older of the two listening responded.

"One of our other operatives mentioned this. Why is it relevant?"

"She is young and has…abilities that could prove useful to us."

There was a pause that stretched for an eon before the deep voice responded.

"Is she alien?"

"No. Apparently she is from an alternate dimension."

"Bring her to us and we will see how useful she could be. Either she'll join us, or we'll learn what we can and dispose of her."

"Understood."

Both lines went dead and the youngest of the men remained still, silently cursing the darkness.

**Credits/References (None of these are mine, I just edited the wiki.):**

**Stargate SG-1 (Show and film…sorta)  
Teen Titans (Animated show, not comics)  
The Justice League (Animated show, not comics)  
stargate-sg1-solutions (dot) com (one of the best SG-1 sources out there)**

**Things SG Teams are Nop Longer Allowed to Do****, by **_**caffinebunny**_. **Pretty sure that this is where INEBG was born. Go read it (link on my favs list).**

_**Saffygirl**_** – loyal reviewer since Chapter 4: Make Peace, Not War. You really helped to keep me going.**

_**Sandstripe**_** – loyal reviewer since Chapter 5: Kindred Geek. Helpful beta in the middle. Hunter of floating S's.**

**A Final Word:**

**Thank all of you for your patience with me, and I hope I can live up to all that all of you have done. More about Victoria and SG-1 will be up by the 25****th****, whether it's the beginning of the sequel or a oneshot remains to be seen. **

**The sequel's title will be **_Ties That Bind_**. Coming soon.**


End file.
